The Kingdom of Karakura
by Mechrogaige
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya, the prince of the Karakura has to marry before his father dies, but he meets a certain vixen named Karin and boy named Masahiro. Hitsukarin, and a bunch of other ships. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

Toushiro Hitsugaya the son of Jushiro Hitsugaya and Yukiko Hitsugaya, the reigning king and queen of the kingdom of Karakura, walked down a dirt road alone trying to get the thoughts of what happened earlier.

_Earlier that day_

Toushiro and his mother, Yukiko stood next to Jushiro's bed with the sickly king laying down and coughing furiously.

"Toushiro" the king croaked.

"Yes father?" Toushiro asked, sadness in his voice from the sight of his sickly father.

"Promise me that you will marry before I pass on" Jushiro said with a weak smile on his face.

Toushiro was shocked at his father's request. Toushiro knew he would have to be married but he expected to be married after he became king. Besides he had no one that he wanted to marry.  
Yet... Toushiro couldn't deny his dying father's wishes.

"I promise father" Toushiro replied sadly.

Jushiro's smile grew with his son's reply. He then raised his hand and stuck out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" the king asked weakly.

Toushiro smiled at this gesture.

"I promise" Toushiro said he lifted his hand and intertwined his pinky with his father's.

"Good" Jushiro said with the smile still on his face before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Toushiro and Yukiko left the room quietly and walked down the hallway away from the room in silence until Toushiro broke the silence.

"Mother who am I going to marry?" Toushiro asked, staring at the floor.

"Whoever your heart desires" Yukiko replied softly.

Toushiro loved his mother with all his heart. She was just as gentle and caring as his father but she gave the most confusing advice.

"I don't know any girls that I want to marry" Toushiro replied.

"There's Momo" Yukiko suggested.

Toushiro shuttered at her suggestion.

"Momo is like a sister to me. There is no way i'm going to marry her. Besides I promised her that I will find her a husband, not become her husband" Toushiro said remembering the promise he made to her several months ago.

Yukiko sighed in response to her son's reply.

"Well you can marry a girl from town. You're 17, a prince, and very handsome. Surely any girl will throw themselves at you for marriage" Yukiko suggested.

Toushiro forgot that his mother was a commoner before she married his father.

"I'm not going to marry a girl who just throws herself at me" Toushiro replied angrily.

"Then you can do what your father did" Yukiko stated.

Toushiro stopped and looked at his mother, clearly confused.

"Your father used to be engaged to Princess Yoruichi of the Shihoin clan, but the two friends didn't want to get married to each other so your grandparents made a deal with your father. If he could find a woman to marry without her knowing that he was a prince then they would cancel the marriage. So your father dyed his hair black and covered dirt on his facial features everytime he visited town. I never knew he was the prince until he told me!" Yukiko chuckled at her husband's clever wit. "So you should do what your father did and disguise yourself if you don't want girls throwing themselves at you" Yukiko finished.

"Do you think that will work?" Toushiro asked.

"I'm sure it will. Go find Rangiku and ask her to help you conceal yourself so you can go and find that girl. I'm afraid... your father only has a few months left" the queen said sadly.

"Yes mother" Toushiro bowed before running off to find the strawberry blonde woman.

_End of flashback_

Toushiro so lost in thought didn't notice where he was going and bumped into a raven haired girl who held a net with a soccer ball in it.

"HEY WATCH IT!" the girl yelled furiously, her dark grey eyes flashed dangerously.

Normally Toushiro would just apologize and move on but something about this girl and her attitude  
just_**pissed him off**_.

"NO YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" Toushiro yelled back with just as much anger.

"IDIOT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BUMPED INTO ME, IDIOT!" Karin shot back.

"IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION THEN YOU WOULD HAVE STEPPED ASIDE SO I WOULDN'T BUMP INTO YOU!" Toushiro replied, glaring daggers at her that would have sent anyone apologizing and running away.

But this girl stood her ground.

"OH REALLY? ITS MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT WASN'T LOOKING AND BUMPED INTO ME" Karin glared back.

"WHATEVER!" Toushiro yelled as he walked past the girl.

Toushiro got a good distance between them before Karin yelled after him.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! COME BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME FIGHTING WITH YOU!" Toushiro yelled back.

"IDIOT!" Karin yelled as she took the soccer ball out of her net and kicked it towards Toushiro.

Instinctively, Toushiro did a backflip and kicked the ball back towards the girl.

Soon the two found themselves kicking the ball back and forth, trying to kill each other with the weapon known as "the soccer ball"

After awhile the two ran out of breath and was now panting heavily.

"You're not too bad kid" Karin said to Toushiro.

"Same to you" Toushiro replied.

"Sorry about earlier. I was in a really bad mood and I lost my temper" Karin apologized.

"Sorry that I bumped into you and exploded as well" Toushiro apologized back.

"What's your name?" Karin asked looking at him.

"He is kinda cute" Karin thought to herself as she looked at Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes.

"Toushiro" Hitsugaya replied. "And yours?"

"She is really pretty" Hitsugaya thought to himself as he looked back into her stormy, dark grey eyes.

"Karin" she replied.

"Nice name. Suits you well" Toushiro complimented.

"How so? Toushiro sounds very prince-like if you ask me" Karin replied.

"Well Karin sounds like the name of a very angry and aggressive girl, which you are" Toushiro replied.

"Oh shut up" Karin said as she playfully punched Hitsugaya's arm.

The two new friends played soccer with each other for the rest of the day.

When Karin returned home she found a very worried Yuzu waiting for her.

"Karin! Where have you been?" The gentle twin asked her sister.

"I was out playing soccer" Karin replied.

"With who? You're friends stopped by earlier and was wondering where you were.

"Crap I forgot about them!" Karin thought to herself.

"Well I was playing with one of my newer friends" Karin stated.

"Alone?" Yuzu asked suspiciously.

"Yeah" Karin replied as if that was a stupid question.

"KARIN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Yuzu yelled, shocked of her sister.

"No I don't!" Karin yelled back, flushing furiously.

Yuzu immediately noticed the blush on Karin's face.

"KARIN HAS A BOYFRIEND! KARIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Yuzu squealed.

"NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!" Karin could feel her face turning completely red.

Karin then stormed up the stairs into her room which used to be her older brother's.

Karin then slammed the door and jumped onto her bed.

"Stupid Toushiro" She thought. "I only met him today and Karin already thinks I have a boyfriend"  
As much as she wanted to deny it Karin had a crush on the boy she met.

"He would look better with white hair though" Karin said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karin walked down the stairs with only one name in her mind.

Toushiro

Suddenly she was attacked by a certain goat-chinned idiot.

"GOOD MORNING KARIN!" Isshin yelled as he jumped towards her, trying to give her a hug.

Isshin's face connected with Karin's fist.

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT IDIOT?" Karin yelled at the idiot who was now on the ground.

Isshin crawled over to a small painting of Karin's mother, Masaki.

"OH MASAKI OUR DAUGHTER HAS GROWN TO BE SUCH A VIOLENT AND ANGRY WOMAN!" Isshin cried.

"SHUT UP GOAT CHIN!" Karin yelled as she grabbed her net containing the soccer ball.  
"I'M GOING OUT!"

Karin stormed out of the door and was now on her way to the same road where she met _him_ the day before.

"What am I doing? What if he isn't there? Why am I doing this?" Karin's mind filled with doubt as she walked but that doubt melted away the second she saw him.

Toushiro was sitting down, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and the wind ruffled his hair.

"Wow he looks really cute" Karin thought before she mentally smacked herself.  
"I JUST MET THE GUY YESTERDAY! I CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

Just then Toushiro opened his eyes to find Karin staring at him.

This snapped Karin out of her trance.

"Hey Toushiro!" Karin yelled as she ran towards him.

"Hey" Toushiro replied as Karin plopped on the ground next to him.

"Were you waiting for me here?" Karin asked.

"No" Toushiro looked away trying to hide the blush that unsuspectingly crept onto his face.

Karin noticed this and her face broke into a grin.

"Yeah you were! Awh do you like me THAT much Toush?" Karin mocked as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

Toushiro's face was turning completely red.

"SHUT UP!" Toushiro barked.

Karin was now laughing extermely hard while Toushiro glared daggers at her.

"Wanna play soccer?" Karin offered with a smile still on her face.

"Sure" Toushiro said as he stood up.

Time flew by and soon night arrived.

"It's getting late" Toushiro said as he kicked the soccer ball up and caught it in his hand.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Karin teased.

"I'll walk you home" Toushiro stated.

"I don't need you to walk me home. I can take care of myself" Karin said, annoyed.

"Quit being so stubborn and let me walk you home" Toushiro replied.

"Fine" Karin submitted.

The two walked closely and in silence until Karin broke it.

"Hey Toushiro, how come I have never seen you around before?" Karin asked.

Toushiro was silent for a few seconds. A part of him wanted to tell her because he was Toushiro Hitsugaya, the prince and future king, but he knew that it was too early to tell her that.

Toushiro did the only thing he knew what to do, he shrugged.

"Oh well. I am glad I met you Toushiro. You're... different from all the other guys" Karin muttered.

Toushiro stared at Karin.

"How so?" Toushiro asked.

"Well i've only known you for two days yet I feel like i've known you my entire life" Karin replied trying to avoid his eyes.

"I can say the same thing about you" Toushiro said with a small smile.

Karin saw this and her eyes widened.

"TOUSHIRO! YOU SMILED!" Karin yelled.

Toushiro's smile then disappeared leaving only a very tiny smirk.

"I smile sometimes" Toushiro replied.

The two walked closely until they arrived at the Kurosaki household.

"Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow" Toushiro said before he turned around.

"Toushiro wait!" Karin grabbed his shoulder. "Do you want to go to town tomorrow?"

"Sure" Toushiro said calmly.

"Okay cool!" Karin said happily.

Then Karin did something that completely caught Toushiro off guard.

Karin quickly planted a small kiss on his lips before she darted inside her house.

"See you tomorrow Toushiro!" Karin said as she closed the door.

Toushiro just stood there dumbfounded about what just happened.

"Karin, the beautiful, hotheaded vixen of the Kurosaki clan just _kissed _him" Toushiro thought.

Toushiro walked home with his jaw hanging and his eyes constantly blinking.

Toushiro's mother was the first one to notice her son's look.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Uhhhhh" Toushiro said still in shock about what happened.

Yukiko scanned her son's face and realization dawned her face.

"A GIRL KISSED YOU!" She said happily.

This shocked Toushiro even more.

"H-how d-did you know?" Toushiro stuttered.

"Your father had the same look on his face when I kissed him" Yukiko replied, beaming with joy.  
"Tell me all about her!"

Toushiro then told her about the hotheaded vixen. How they met and how they got to knew each other.

The entire time Yukiko nodded in approval to this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin walked to their usual meeting place slowly.

"I can't believe I did that! Stupid teenage hormones!" Karin thought to herself as she remembered what she did last night.

Karin kept brooding until she saw _him_ walking towards her.

"Hey" Toushiro greeted with his usual cold tone.

"Hey" Karin replied sheepishly trying not to meet his eyes.  
"Sorry about last night I didn-"

Karin's words were cut off by Toushiro's lips.

Karin was completely shocked and her eyes were wide as Toushiro held her waist, holding on to her for his life. Karin quickly snapped out of her shock and kissed back with as much fervor.

When they broke away Karin stared into Toushiro's deep turquoise eyes.

After a brief silence Toushiro spoke up.

"You didn't let me react" Toushiro finished her previous sentence for her.

"Sorry" Karin said with a smile on her face.

"Lets get going" Toushiro said as he held his hand out and looked away.

Karin took his hand and they walked towards town with their hands interlaced.

They walked closely together until Karin suddenly stopped.

They were on a deserted dirt road that led to the center of town.

Toushiro stopped and heard a soothing male voice singing.

The two started walking toward the voice, enchanted by the beauty of the sad song.

"Little soldier boy come marching home  
Leaves from the trees fall  
Awaiting your return

Brave soldier boy come marching home  
The flowers bloom slowly  
Awaiting your return

Strong soldier boy come marching home  
The birds sleep quietly  
Awaiting your return

Oh little soldier boy when will you come marching home?  
Your family waits  
Hoping you return"

The two stared at the boy who was sitting on a tree branch, staring out into an open field.

The boy didn't notice the two and kept singing.

"La da da da do laladado..."

After the boy finished he sighed deeply and turned his gaze toward the two who was staring at him.

Karin was the first one of the two to break out of the trance.

"That was a beautiful song" Karin said softly

"Thanks" the boy replied returning his gaze to the empty field.

"Who was that song about?" Toushiro asked wearing his usual cold mask.

"My brother" the boy replied his gaze still fixed upon the field.

"What happened to him?" Karin asked.

The boy turned his head to look at the two, his face melancholic.

He gazed at the two for a brief while until he spoke up.

"He died 13 years ago in the war. My mother used to sing that song everyday after we received news of his death" the boy replied coldly.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Karin apologized quickly.

In response the boy jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of the two.

The boy had cold dark eyes with long jet black hair swept to the side of his face and looked about 17 years old.

Karin staring at his eyes noticed a feeling that she always held after her mother's death.

_Loneliness_

"What's your name?" Karin asked.

"Masahiro" the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Masahiro. My name is Karin" Karin said with a smile.

The two then looked at Toushiro who was looking at Masahiro a little jealously.

"Toushiro" Toushiro introduced himself, trying to hide his emotions.

"We're going to go walk around town for awhile want to go with us Masahiro?" Karin offered.

"Sure" Masahiro replied.

The three then started walking around the town.

Toushiro and Karin walked closely together and Masahiro walked next to them.

Karin decided to stop by a familiar store.

"Urahara!" Karin called.

"Karin!" the light blonde man said as he walked into the room.

Urahara stopped when he saw the two boys.

"Your hi-er Toushiro!" Urahara greeted Toushiro who was trying to hide the shock of finding his swordsmanship teacher in this shady shop.

"You two know each other?" Karin asked as she looked at Urahara and Toushiro.

"Long story" Urahara said.

Karin just shrugged.

Urahara than glanced at Masahiro.

"Ah may I borrow that young man for a little?" Urahara asked the group.

Karin and Toushiro looked at each other and shrugged as Masahiro walked with Urahara to the back of the store.

As soon as they were out of hearing range from the other two Urahara spoke up.

"So you have returned" Urahara said behind his fan.

"I came back to repair my armor and get new blades" Masahiro replied trying to not look at Urahara.

"Today is the day isn't it?" Urahara said suddenly serious.

"Yeah" Masahiro said sadly.

"That was 10 years ago, Masahiro, you have to let go" Urahara said trying to comfort Masahiro.

Tears started to stream down Masahiro's face as he vividly remember that _day_.

_Flashback_

A small black haired boy was jumping up and down next to a kind looking woman with the same color hair and eyes as the boy.

"Mommy mommy can i go play in the woods?" Masahiro asked happily.

"Okay but be home before dark" Sakura kissed her son's forehead before he ran off to play in the woods.

All the other children looked down on him because he was poor and didn't know his father.

That never bothered Masahiro, his mom always told him that his father was a renowned captain in the army. Which was true, but what Sakura never told Masahiro was that his father died in combat.

Masahiro usually played alone but sometimes she met a girl in the woods.

Masahiro was playing in a small river, trying to catch a fish with his bare hands.

Masahiro prowled and pounced on the fish, a trick he learned watching young tigers hunt.

As he held the fish in his hands triumphantly, a young girl called his name.

"Masahiro!" the young girl waved as she ran to him.

Masahiro forgetting about the fish in his hands rose his hand to wave but the fish escaped his grasp, slapped him in the face with it's tail and swam away quickly as soon as it fell back into the river.

Masahiro then fell backwards into the river and was now soaking wet.

The young girl was laughing at him.

"Not funny Momo!" Masahiro growled as the girl was on the floor holding her stomach tightly.

"You. Got. Slapped. By. A. Fish!" Momo said, taking a breath after each word because she was laughing so hard.

Masahiro couldn't help but smile from seeing Momo laugh so hard.

Then a devilish thought popped into his head.

"Just come here and help me up!" Masahiro demanded.

"Okay!" Momo said as she got up and walked over to Masahiro, her smile still extremely bright.

Momo stuck her hand out to help Masahiro out of the water but she saw Masahiro's devilish grin and before she could pull her hand back Masahiro grabbed it and she fell into the water next to him.

Now it was Masahiro who was laughing uncontrollably.

"MASAHIRO!" Momo yelled in anger.

Masahiro was laughing even more now.

Momo saw her opportunity and she grabbed a handful of water and threw it into his face.

The water splashed all over his face and some went into his mouth.

Masahiro then was coughing as he glared at Momo who returned to laughing.

Masahiro grinned and soon the two were splashing each other, trying to get the other past the stage of soaked.

Time flew by as the two played and soon stars shone in the night sky.

Momo and Masahiro were drying up and laying down next to each staring at the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful" Momo said as she gazed at the millions of stars that glittered the sky.

"Yeah" Masahiro replied smiling.

"I wish this moment could last forever. Laying here with you and watching the stars" Momo said still gazing at the stars.

"I do too" Masahiro replied trying not to blush.

Momo then stood up.

"It's getting late. I have to get home" Momo said to Masahiro was was still laying on the ground.

"I do too" Masahiro said as he got up.

"Okay! I'll see you Masahiro!" Momo said before giving him a sweet smile and running off.

"Bye!" Masahiro said as he waved at her.

"I can't wait to tell Mom about how fun today was!" Masahiro said as he ran home as quickly as his legs could take him, with his usual smile on his face.

That smile soon vanished when he saw smoke coming from his village.

Masahiro then stood before his village which was now burning, horrified.

People were laying on the ground, bleeding with slash marks across their bodies.

Masahiro ran to his home to find it ablaze.

His mother was laying on the ground in front of his home with a stab wound in her stomach.

"MOM!" Masahiro ran to his mother and knelt beside her.

Sakura smiled weakly at her son and started to sing to soothe him.

"Masahiro... is it just you and me in the wreckage of this land?  
That must be so confusing for a little boy.  
I know you're going to need me to stay here with you.  
But i'm afraid you're going to lose me too.

I don't have much time left.  
I can feel myself slipping away.  
Don't ever forget me.  
Remember that your daddy, mommy, and big bro will always be watching over you"

Sakura then raised her right arm and in her hand was a plush toy, she handed the black wolf to Masahiro.

"I love you Masahiro" Sakura said weakly.

"I love you too Mom" Masahiro replied.

Masahiro held his favorite toy as he watched his mother smile one last time before she closed her eyes.

"MOMMY!" Masahiro yelled as he cried on his mother's chest.

"DAMMIT WE WERE TOO LATE! Search for survivors!" Masahiro heard a woman yell.

Masahiro looked up to find a slender, dark-skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair kept in a ponytail walking towards him.

Masahiro started to fall back and tried to crawl away as the woman got closer to him.

"Hey wait!" The lady called to him as Masahiro got up and tried to run away.

Then a tall man with light skin, gray eyes, with messy and light blonde hair cut him off.

Masahiro stopped running and stumbled backwards and was engulfed in fear.

"Its okay, we're not going to hurt you" The man said as he held out his arms as a sign of peace.

Masahiro whimpered and tears kept running down his cheeks as he tried to crawl to his mother's body.

The purple haired lady then stepped in front of him and gave him a hug.

"Its going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay" She said in a soothing voice as she stroked his head.

Masahiro cried into her orange over-shirt.

The man then gave him a hug as well.

Masahiro then fell asleep from crying so much, in the arms of the two people who would later become his adopted parents.

_End of flashback_

Urahara was hugging his son as Masahiro cried over Urahara's shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll be right back" Urahara said.

Masahiro nodded.

Urahara went to the front of the shop where Karin and Toushiro were talking to each other.

"I'm going to need him for a bit. You can go and come back later" Urahara said seriously.

The two just nodded in agreement and left, a bit surprised how serious Urahara was.

Urahara then climbed down a ladder to look for Yoruichi who was training in the underground training room.

Yoruichi stopped her sparring with Ururu and looked at Urahara.

"Is he here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Upstairs" Urahara replied.

The two then entered the room where Masahiro sitting in.

"Mom, Dad" Masahiro croaked before Yoruichi ran and gave him a hug.

Urahara then walked toward the two and joined the hug.

The three hugged the same way they did 13 years go.

Urahara and Yoruichi then glanced at the three spirits that were standing together on the other side of the room.

A tall man with black hair and black eyes stood with a woman with the same color of eyes and hair, and a young man who appeared to be around the age of 18 stood next to the tall man and they all smiled down at the three.

"Thank you" The woman said as the three started to fade away.

Just like before, Masahiro fell asleep in his adopted parent's arms.

Urahara and Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at Masahiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update, my freshman High School work has caught up to me. Sumimasen!**

"Karin" Yuzu called to her sister as she finished eating.

"Yeah?" Karin said as she looked up from her bowl.

"Can I go with you and your boyfriend to town today?" Yuzu asked flashing her a sweet smile.

Karin opened her mouth to argue that Toushiro wasn't her boyfriend but she questioned that thought.

"I did kiss him... and he did kiss me back. Does that mean we're dating?" Karin thought to herself.  
Finally Karin sighed deeply and look back at Yuzu who was still flashing her a smile.

"Fine" she mumbled.

Yuzu squealed in happiness.

Karin started to regret everything when she looked at Yuzu happily skipping next to her, on the way to their usual meeting spot.

"Sorry Toushiro" Karin thought to herself as she walked.

When they finally neared their destination, they found a boy leaning against a tree staring into the distance and another boy laying down on a tree bough. The two seemed to be talking but the twins couldn't hear what they were saying.

* * *

"When are you going to tell her?" Masahiro asked.

Toushiro sighed deeply at the question.

"I don't know" Toushiro replied. "Telling someone you're a prince isn't exactly an easy thing to do without freaking out"

"Tch. Tell me about it" Masahiro said.

"Well hows the Shihōin clan doing?" Toushiro asked trying to change the subject.

"Ask my mom" Masahiro replied.

"Still refusing to hang around them for too long?" Toushiro asked with a tiny grin on his face.

"Being prince of the Shihōin doesn't mean I have to waste my time acting like a noble" Masahiro said, rolling his eyes.

"You're the same as always" Toushiro commented.

"So are you, minus the whole not-the-prince act" Masahiro shot back.

Toushiro shrugged at Masahiro's words. There was a brief silence before Toushiro spoke up.

"Why did Urahara ask to speak with you in private yesterday?" Toushiro asked.

"Yesterday marked the 10th year since my mother was killed and my village burned down... as well as the 10th year since Urahara and Yoruichi took me in" Masahiro replied sadly.

"Oh... i'm sorry" Toushiro apologized. "Wait... Urahara is your adoptive father?"

Masahiro sat up at the question and looked down at the prince.

"You seriously didn't know that?"

Toushiro shrugged.

"Nope" Toushiro replied, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Urahara could be an adoptive father.

Suddenly the conversation between the two boys was interrupted by the two girls who ran over.

* * *

"Hey Toushiro!" Karin greeted.

"Hey" Toushiro greeted back as he got up.

"Karin is this your boyfriend?" Yuzu asked happily.

Toushiro and Karin looked at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"Yes he is" a voice said above them.

The three forgot that Masahiro was there and turned to look up at him.

Masahiro jumped off the tree and landed next to Toushiro.

Masahiro flipped his hair to the side just like he always does and grinned at Yuzu.

"Sup?"

Yuzu blinked several times quickly before squealing loudly and falling backwards.  
Karin caught her sister before she fell on the floor.

"YUZU WHATS WRONG!?" Karin yelled before glaring at Masahiro. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"ALL I SAID WAS SUP!" Masahiro yelled back, throwing his arms into the air.

"Karin..." Yuzu called to her sister weakly.

"What is it Yuzu?" Karin asked her sister worriedly.

Yuzu lifted her left arm to point at Masahiro.

"He... he..." Yuzu stuttered. "_**Is so hot**_"

Masahiro covered his face with his right palm.

Karin angrily dropped her twin and glared at her.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! BESIDES YOU'RE DATING JINTA WHY ARE YOU NEARLY FAINTING OVER HIM?" Karin yelled at her sister while pointing at Masahiro.

"Sorry" Yuzu apologized to her sister.

"Whatever" Karin replied, still angry. "Let's go Toushiro"

Toushiro just silently followed Karin like a lost puppy.

Masahiro sighed and held out his right hand to help Yuzu off the ground.

"Come on"

Yuzu took his hand and squealed again before locking his arm in a fangirl death lock.

Masahiro tried shaking the twin off but she stuck to his arm.

Masahiro had no choice but to walk with Yuzu clinging to his arm with so much affection that hearts basically streamed out of her.

Karin and Toushiro would sometimes look back at them. Well... more like Karin would turn around to laugh at Masahiro while Toushiro gave him a sorry-can't-do-anything-about-it look.

Suddenly a black hawk came out of the forest and landed on Masahiro's shoulder.

The hawk had a cylinder container on it's back that had the seal of the Shihōin.

Yuzu let go of Masahiro's arm so he could open the cylinder. Inside was a scroll.

Masahiro unrolled the scroll and read the letter.

* * *

_Prince Masahiro,_

_The hollow attacks are becoming more frequent and stronger. We have discovered a new type of hollow called "Arrancar" which have developed shinigami like powers added to theirs. They are far stronger than any hollows we have encountered and are becoming quite a threat. Please return as soon as you can and help eliminate this threat._

_ -Suì-Fēng_

* * *

Masahiro frowned at this and looked at Toushiro who nodded back understandingly.

"I have to go, urgent business. Sorry Karin. Sorry Yuzu. I'll see you guys soon hopefully"

"Okay" Karin said. "See ya"

"Come back soon" Yuzu said sniffling.

Masahiro then turned around and ran away until the group couldn't see him anymore.

Masahiro sighed and shunpoed to the base of operations set up on the outskirts of Karakura.

"I wonder why he had to leave" Yuzu asked the two as they walked through town.

"Maybe because you were crushing his arm" Karin teased.

Yuzu pouted at Karin's words.

"I wasn't crushing his arm. Besides he liked it otherwise he would have pulled his arm away!" Yuzu started to argue.

Karin started to snicker and even Toushiro grinned a little.

"He tried getting you off several times but you stuck to him like a rabid fangirl!" Karin replied to her sister trying not to burst out laughing.

Yuzu glared at her sister.

"Whatever. I'm going to go with Jinta, see you at home Karin" Yuzu said to her sister angrily. "I'll see you soon Toushiro, it was nice meeting you!" Yuzu said sweetly to Toushiro after stomping into Urahara Shop and dragging a very confused Jinta who's face was as red as his hair out with her.

"So uhm... wanna go play soccer?" Karin asked.

"Sure but where are we going to get the soccer ball?" Toushiro replied.

"Urahara!" Karin called into the shop.

A few seconds later a soccer ball flew from inside the shop and was now in Karin's feet.

Karin smiled triumphantly at Toushiro.

"Lets go" Karin called as she ran off.

For the rest of the day the two played soccer, enjoying each other's company


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am extremely sorry for the late update. I just got back to school and I have been bombarded with freshman work. Doesn't help that I am an extremely awkward one. (Hanataro level of awkward) Sumimasen!**_

Chapter 5

Toushiro woke up to find his mother sobbing next to his bed.

"Mother?" Toushiro called as he groggily sat up.

"Toushiro" the queen said as she buried her face into her son's chest and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Toushiro asked, confused about why the queen was crying.

"You're father... only has 3 weeks left. The disease was worse than we anticipated" Yukiko said still sobbing.

Toushiro scowled and remembered the promise he made to his father.

"Mother how long does it take for wedding preparations to be made?" Toushiro asked suddenly.

"Atleast two weeks" Yukiko replied, looking up at him.

Toushiro sighed at this.

"I have to keep my promise mother"

"I know you do" The queen said as she smiled.

"I guess its time to tell her" Toushiro thought to himself as she got up to get changed.

Before the queen walked out of the room she looked at her son lovingly.

"Oh your friend arrived recently. I believe he is taking a nap in the garden"

"Alright, thank you mother"

Toushiro was relieved his friend was here. He had no idea how to tell Karin he was the prince and propose to her. Masahiro definitely could help him.

After Toushiro finished removing the dye out of his hair he decided to wear a black kimono and a white haori with his emblem on it along with a green scarf since it was only worn by princes. His emblem was an ice dragon roaring, a tribute to his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru.

Toushiro walked into the open garden and found Masahiro sleeping on the grass just like she said.

"Damn idiot sleeps all day and barely does anything" Toushiro thought as he glared at the sleeping figure.

The temperature dropped and Masahiro sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Toushiro glaring daggers at him.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY GARDEN?"

Toushiro caught Masahiro sleeping in the garden more times than he can count over the years.

"So angry..." Masahiro mumbled in response as he laid back down.

Usually Toushiro's anger would flare at his friend but for once the anger disappeared.

"I need your help"

"What is so important than you need my help?"

"Oh you know... just telling Karin that I'm the damned prince and asking her to marry me"

Masahiro sat up at his words.

"Well... I don't know how to help you but I can go with you since I have to tell Yuzu anyway"

Masahiro and Yuzu started to date about six months after they met because of Jinta confessing his true feelings for Ururu and Masahiro finding out Momo in fact _**doesn't**_ remember him and her engagement to a guy named Izuru Kira.

"Alright lets go the- what the hell are you wearing?" Toushiro said raising his eyebrow.

Masahiro frowned at this since he was wearing the same thing as Toushiro except his emblem was two crossed daggers and a cloaked thief like hood and he wore a black scarf instead of a green one.

"The prince suit" Masahiro replied with disgust in his voice.

"I thought you hated wearing that"

"Yeah but Suì-Fēng is forcing me to wear this since I used the excuse of going on a diplomatic mission to escape hanging around the _annoying_ nobles"

"Whatever lets just go. Shunpo or carriage?"

"Carriage would be alot more prince-y and besides im too tired to shunpo right now" Masahiro whined.

"Stupid bum"

Soon the two were in a carriage on the way to the Kurosaki household.

Masahiro decided to take a nap while Toushiro pondered on what to tell Karin until suddenly a certain purple haired woman jolted the boys.

"Yoruichi?"

"Mom?"

"Hello boys! Where are you off to?" Yoruichi asked completely ignoring the fact that she appeared out of thin air.

"Toushiro here is going to go propose to Karin!" Masahiro said with a grin.

Toushiro glared at his friend, trying to hold back the urge to strangle the boy.

"WOAH REALLY? You should propose to Yuzu too then!" Yoruichi said happily as she snatched a bottle of milk from her son's hand.

Shock completely covered Masahiro's face. Both from his mother suggesting that he marries Yuzu and the fact that she took _**his**_ milk from him.

"Wha- What!?"

Toushiro now had a small grin on his face from watching his friend get tormented by his mother.

"C'mon! I've already talked to Isshin about you two and he approved! Even if you don't propose you're going to get married to her through arranged marriage" Yoruichi said smugly as she handed the now empty bottle of milk back to her son.

Masahiro's face was _**priceless**_.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Masahiro exploded.

"You're getting married to Yuzu and you're going to like it!" Yoruichi yelled at her son daring him to argue.

Masahiro opened his mouth to protest but only a few weird squeaks came out before he hung his head in defeat.

Yoruichi grinned triumphantly before pulling out two small black boxes out of her sash.

"Oh yeah your mother said you forgot this" Yoruichi said handing one of the boxes to Toushiro.

Toushiro opened the box and was confused.

"A ring? What am I going to do with a ring?"

The ring was a beautiful ice-like blue with diamonds on it which looked like white snow on thin ice.

Yoruichi and Masahiro both face-palmed at Toushiro's question.

"Toushiro... do you know how to propose?" Masahiroa asked.

"Uh... no" Toushiro replied sheepishly.

"You propose with a ring dumbass"

"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T HAVE A RING UNTIL YOUR MOM CAME HERE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS PROPOSING!"

"Both of you calm down"

The two boys crossed their arms and pouted, closely resembling two elementary school students who just argued over a juice box.

The carriage suddenly halted to a stop.

"Well good luck!" Yoruichi said with a grin before shunpo-ing away.

The two stepped out of the carriage to find two _**extremely**_ confused girls.

Toushiro stepped out first and stood in front of Karin.

Both Karin and Yuzu bowed deeply with a "Hello Prince Hitsugaya!"

"Hey" Masahiro casually said as he stepped out after Toushiro and stood in front of Yuzu giving her a seductive smile.

"Masahiro?" The girls said in unison.

"Surprise! I'm a prince!" Masahiro said, laughing.

"Wow" Toushiro said looking at Masahiro. "Seriously? Surprise i'm a prince?"

"Like you could do any better" Masahiro shot back.

"Wha- whats going on?" Yuzu squeaked.

"I am Masahiro Shihōin, prince of the Shihōin clan" Masahiro said as he bowed jokingly, imitating the nobles mockingly.

"You were a prince... this entire time?" Yuzu asked, completely shocked.

"Yup"

"I've been in love... with a prince?"

"More like a prince has been in love with you" Masahiro said as he pulled out the small box "A prince who wants to make you his princess" Masahiro then knelt on one knee and opened the box. "Yuzu will you marry me?"

Toushiro and Karin just stood there dumbfounded by what was happening in front of them.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Yuzu squealed as she looked at the pale silver ring, the color of the moon, with a brilliant onyx to top it off which was now on her hand. "Please excuse us" Yuzu said with a sudden seductive smile on her face as she took Masahiro's hand and brought him into the carriage and closed the door, leaving Karin alone with Prince Hitsugaya.

Before Yuzu closed the door Masahiro grinned at Toushiro. "Your turn"

"I'm sorry for asking but what does he mean by your turn, your highness?" Karin said bowing respectfully.

"Why so formal?"

"You're the prince, sir"

Toushiro sighed.

"Don't recognize me Karin?"

Karin then stared into Toushiro's turqouise eyes.

"T-Toushiro?" Karin croaked, realization dawning on her face.

"Hey"

"You were Prince Hitsugaya all this time? And you didn't tell me?!"

"You never asked my last name"

"Fine. What happened to your hair?"

"It was dyed black so I can go into town"

"Oh. Why did you do all this in the first place?"

"My father is dying... and the day I met you I promised him that I would marry before he passes away. I had no one to marry so I disguised myself to find a wife... and I met you"

"Oh"

"Karin.. will you marry me?" Toushiro proposed.

A part of Karin wanted to run away while another wanted to say yes and squeal. So Karin settled on what her heart told her to do.

"Yes. Yes I will" Karin said smiling as Toushiro slipped the ring on her finger and they embraced lovingly.

"I'm so glad" Toushiro said happily with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Whens the wedding?"

"Two weeks"

"Oh. Uh is Masahiro and Yuzu going to get married alongside us?" Karin asked. Yuzu and Karin always said they would get married on the same day ever since they were little.

"If you want"

"I would like that"

"Alright then"

Toushiro held Karin's chin up and they both smiled at each other before they kissed passionately.

"Lets go back to the palace so we can make the wedding arrangements" Toushiro said as he stuck his hand out for Karin to take.

The two completely forgot Yuzu and Masahiro were in the carriage until they opened the door to find the almost naked couple making out furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me if you aren't liking how the story is going! Sumimasen! **  
**Lyrics are from the song "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.**

"So you're going to be my brother Toushiro?" Yuzu asked happily as she stroked Masahiro's face who was resting his head on her lap.

"I suppose so"

"I'm glad that its you instead of anyone else" Yuzu said with a bright smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because Karin has been so much happier ever since she met you!"

"Is that so?" Toushiro teased, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Shut up" Karin said as she rolled her eyes, a smile of her own forming.

"Now that I think of it, you never told me how you and Masahiro fell for each other, Yuzu"

Yuzu and Masahiro smiled at each other lovingly.

_Flashback_

Yuzu happily walked into Urahara shop.

"Hello Urahara!"

"Hello Yuzu! What brings you to my humble store?"

"I came to buy some Okra for tonight's dinner!"

"Oh is that so? Well there should be some in the storage room and I am pretty sure Jinta and Ururu are there to retrieve it for you"

"Okay! Thank you Urahara!" Yuzu said as she walked towards the back room.

"Oh, one more thing Yuzu"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Masahiro is?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him since we went to visit Hinamori"

The group went to visit Toushiro's cousin HInamori the week before and for some reason Masahiro was depressed and ran off after he talked to her in private. What the others didn't notice was the hurt in Masahiro's eyes when he found out Hinamori was engaged to a blonde man named Izuru Kira.

"Oh that's a shame. Very well then see you later Yuzu" Urahara said before disappearing himself.

Yuzu walked through the open door and found Ururu and Jinta as she was told.

What she wasn't told was that Ururu and Jinta would be caught kissing.

Shock completely covered Yuzu's face.

"J-Jinta?" Yuzu croaked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yuzu!"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I realized... that I love Ururu" Jinta said trying to not meet her eyes.

Yuzu turned around and ran away as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going.  
There was only one thing going on in her mind and that was to get away. To run away as far and fast as soon as possible. Tears streamed down her face.

"How could he do this? I loved him and I thought he loved me... especially after the 3 years we've been together!"

After running for what felt like an enternity, Yuzu stopped next to a small river and cried her heart out. All those years of working so hard to be a great girlfriend _**wasted**_. Yuzu hugged her legs as she cried and stared at her own reflection in the water.

Suddenly a gentle voice called behind her.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned around to see Masahiro standing there with a look of concern on her face.

Masahiro saw the hurt and sadness that radiated from the normally cheerful and caring girl and immediately rushed forward and embraced her in a hug.

Masahiro knelt in silence as he let Yuzu cry onto his chest and he gently rubbed circles onto her back, trying to calm her down. After awhile the heavy crying stopped and Yuzu was now silent except an occasional hiccup. Masahiro then wiped the tears away from Yuzu's eyes and gave her a caring look.

"What happened?"

"I walked into Urahara shop to find Jinta and Ururu kissing... and Jinta said that he loved Ururu" Yuzu replied, tears once again starting to steadily flow down her face.

Masahiro wiped them away with the sleeve of his kimono.

"It's okay. Jinta is a fool. He honestly doesn't deserve you"

"But I loved him"

"That love isn't returned and he is a fool for doing that"

"Did you ever love anyone?"

Masahiro smiled slightly at the question.

"Well there was a girl that I grew up with. She was my best friend and my only friend. My world revolved around her and she was as important to me as my mother. One day I had to move away and I never saw her again until recently. That girl didn't remember me . Over the years that we have been separated I always dreamed of her and constantly reminded myself of her. When I found out that she was engaged it crushed me. To be honest I loved her, even though she doesn't remember me, but that love wasn't mutual. So I have to move on and learn to love new things and new people. Just move along like we always do"

Yuzu was a bit surprised that Masahiro would share something like that and she knew that he was talking about Hinamori.

"Move on..." Yuzu said quietly.

Masahiro started to sing softly as Yuzu's eyes started to close.

"Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make through"

Yuzu slept quietly in Masahiro's arms.

Masahiro carried her home to a very confused Karin and excited Isshin who was yelling about grandchildren and a son-in-law.

_End of flashback_

"So thats why you carried her home! I've always wondered why you did that" Karin said as Masahiro finished.

Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"We're here"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the late updates! High School has been very occupying for me. Also there's a girl in my American History class who looks, acts, and dresses just like Hiyori except she has brown hair and is actually really pretty. Also according to her I act like Kira. *Shuffles awkwardly* I'm not like that okay! **_

"Lets go!" Masahiro said as he swept up Yuzu and carried her out of the carriage bridal style, with his usual stupid grin on his face.

Toushiro and Karin both sighed at their moronic friend.

Toushiro offered Karin a hand to help her down from the carriage.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Toushiro said before turning to the carriage driver.

"Thanks Shuhei you can have the rest of the week off"

"Thank you Prince Hitsugaya" Shuhei said bowing.

"YOUR HIGHNEEES!~" A female voice called.

Toushiro sighed and gave Karin a "here it goes again" look before his face was buried in a large amount of cleavage.

"GET OFF OF ME MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro managed to say as he gasped for air.

"Oh hello there!" The strawberry blonde said as she turned to Karin and gave her a smile.

"Um hello"

"So you're Toushiro's fiance! Nice to meet you! I am Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Uh nice to meet you. Karin Kurosaki" Karin said as Rangiku was shaking her hand violently but friendly.

"Rangiku will take care of you once you move in to the palace"

"Or if you decide to stay for the night!" Rangiku added with a wink. "Please excuse me for a moment"

Rangiku then turned toward Shuhei who was now walking by after parking the carriage.

"Hey Shuhei" Rangiku said seductively, bending down to flash a little more cleavage to Shuhei.

Shuhei's face turned completely red and suddenly a stream of blood rushed out of his nose and he fell backwards from the force.

"SHUHEI" Both Masahiro and Toushiro yelled as they ran towards the man.

Karin had a horrified look on her face and Yuzu stood next to her confused.

"Shuhei what happened?!" Masahiro yelled.

"I... wasn't... strong enough"

"We need to get him to Unohana quickly!" Toushiro said.

"Wait... your highnesses I will be fine but I need to make a request"

"What is it Shuhei?" Masahiro asked.

"Well you see... I want to impress Rangiku by forming a band... but I need a lead vocalist and lead guitar"

"A band?"

"Where are you going with this Shuhei?" Toushiro asked.

"Will you play lead guitar Prince Toushiro and will you be lead vocalist Prince Masahiro? Please?"

"Sure" Masahiro happily agreed.

Shuhei and Masahiro looked at Toushiro.

"Fine" Toushiro reluctantly agreed as well.

"Thank you" Shuhei croaked before sitting up right to see Rangiku in the same position.

Another stream of blood rushed out of Shuhei's nose and he passed out.

"AH! MASAHIRO! GET HIM TO UNOHANA!" Toushiro yelled.

"RIGHT!" Masahiro said as he picked up Shuhei and flashed away.

"I'm going to go help with Shuhei i'll be right back" Toushiro said to Karin and Yuzu then glared at Matsumoto before shunpoing away himself.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Jinta said he walked up the road leading up to the palace.

"Jinta" Karin said spitefully.

"Oh hello Jinta"

"Uh. Can I talk to Yuzu in private real quick?" Jinta asked suddenly.

Karin opened her mouth to say something but Yuzu cut her off.

"Sure"

The two walked in silence until they were out of ear shot.

"So what did you want Jinta?"

"Yuzu... i'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you" Jinta said looking into her eyes.

"That was 9 months ago Jinta i've forgiven you"

"Then will you come back to me?"

"Jinta... I" Yuzu stopped and looked at the ring on her hand then looked into Jinta's eyes. She saw different emotions flaring but what caught her eye was one emotion.

Love.

Just then Yuzu's eyes widened in realization. "I... loved Masahiro because he filled the hole in my heart that you left but the only person that can heal that hole is... you"

"So will you be mine again?"

"Yes I will"

Yuzu lunged towards Jinta and they shared a soft yet passionate kiss, one two lovers would share after being separated for an eternity.

"We should get back... I have to tell Masahiro"

The two walked back and found Masahiro and Karin laughing and joking around while Toushiro had a small grin on his face.

Masahiro turned to see the two walking up the road.

"Oh there you are Yuzu! Oh hey Jinta!" Masahiro said, happy to see his friend.

"Masahiro... we need to talk" Yuzu said seriously.

Masahiro's stupid grin immediately vanished.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry" Yuzu said as she took the ring off of her finger and handed it to Masahiro.

"I'm still in love with Jinta"

Masahiro stared at the ring in the palm of his hand and a shadow crossed his face.

"I see" Masahiro then looked up and gave Yuzu a weak but sincere smile. "I hope you two are happy" Masahiro then looked at Jinta. "Take care of her"

Masahiro then turned around to Toushiro.

"What's the approximate date of _**your**_ wedding?"

Toushiro frowned at his friend's words. "October 2nd, so two weeks"

"Alright then. I have to get going"

"Where are you going?" Karin asked with concern.

Masahiro flashed her his usual stupid grin but his eyes were full of sadness and pain.

"I don't know"

Masahiro then turned to Toushiro.

"Hey Toush... wake me up when September ends"

Masahiro then looked towards the sunset that was resting in the distance before his body started to scatter in the wind like ash.

"MASAHIRO!" Karin yelled watching his body disintegrate.

"He isn't dead. That was shadowstep" Toushiro said trying to calm down Karin.

"Shadowstep?" Yuzu asked.

"A Shunpo technique he invented that leaves an afterimage that fades away like a shadow. Which means he wanted to get away desperately"

"Oh" is all Karin could say.

Karin turned to Yuzu and shook her head.

Yuzu looked down on the ground not wanting to meet her sister's eyes.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later Karin. Bye Toushiro"

"See you" Karin and Toushiro said in unison.

When Yuzu and Jinta were out of sight Karin sighed.

"Do you think Masahiro will be okay?"

"I don't know"

"Poor guy. He must feel so lonely"

"He always feels lonely. His closest friends are the shadows but he will be fine"

Karin just sighed in response.

"Come on" Toushiro said motioning for Karin to follow him into the palace. "It's time for you to meet my father"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow" Karin said as she walked through the halls of the palace while her hand was interlaced with Toushiro's.

Everything was so fancy and regal, a palace truly fit for the royal family.

There were servants walking the halls that would bow deeply and greet Toushiro and Karin then walk off. Some of the female servants would glare at Karin after bowing to the prince.

The two walked up a grand staircase and walked towards the east wing.

The east wing was surprisingly plain, with wooden walls that resembled the walls of a normal home.

Two guards stood next the door entrance at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Renji. Hello Kira" Toushiro greeted.

"Good evening your highness" The guards said in unison as they bowed.

Renji was the first one to look up and he looked at Karin as if he was trying to recognize her.

"Who is she?"

"Karin Kurosaki" Karin said as she stuck her hand out to shake Renji's hand.

"My fiancé" Toushiro added.

Renji's eyes grew wide at their words.

"Ku-Kurosaki? Are you by any chance related to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah" Karin said looking at Renji strangely.

"AND YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED?!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that Renji?" Toushiro asked, finding Renji's outburst strange.

"OH MAN ICHIGO IS GOING TO FLIP OUT!" Kira yelled suddenly.

"I'll handle my idiot brother" Karin said raising her fist.

Renji then frowned.

"Wait wheres Prince Masahiro and Shuhei? I thought Masahiro was with you guys and Shuhei was guarding you"

"Shuhei is with Unohana"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kira yelled.

"He got a nosebleed from Matsumoto and lost too much blood"

The shock on Renji's and Kira's faces vanished as if it was a normal thing.

Toushiro then sighed.

"Masahiro... well he ran off"

The guards frowned.

"Why?" Renji asked.

Toushiro and Karin explained the entire situation between Yuzu, Jinta, and Masahiro.

When they finished Kira and Renji had deep frowns on their faces.

"Poor guy" Renji said.

"Do you know where he went?" Kira asked hopefully.

"No" Toushiro replied sadly.

"Shame . Oh by the way are you here to see the king?"

"Yeah is he asleep?"

"I don't believe so. You can check if you want"

"Alright then. See you later Renji. See you Kira" Toushiro said as he took Karin's hand.

"See ya" Karin said to the two guards as she walked past them.

Toushiro knocked on the door before he opened it slowly.

"Father?" Toushiro called as the two walked slowly into the room.

"Hello Toushiro" The king greeted as he layed in his bed, beaming with joy. He then noticed the raven haired girl following Toushiro and his joy multiplied. "Hello there"

"Dad this is my fiancé, Karin"

"Hello your majesty" Karin said bowing deeply.

The king chuckled at Karin's actions.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me dad since you're going to be my daughter-in-law"

Karin was shocked by the King's words. Karin knew that the king was highly respected and loved by most in the kingdom because he was such a nice and kind person but now seeing the king in front of her she finally understood why he was so loved. Jushiro radiated such a friendly presence. Just being around him made Karin feel safe.

"Yes dad"

The sickly king chuckled again.

"I can't believe it. My son, the future king, stands in front of me with his queen. All grown up!"

The king gave Toushiro and Karin a warm smile.

"I'm so happy" Jushiro said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile still on his face.

Karin blinked several times before she turned to Toushiro.

"He fell asleep"

"Yeah he does that alot" Toushiro replied.

"What now?" Karin asked.

"We have to go see my mother, she is excited to meet you"

"Lead the way"

The two walked down the hallway and found the queen outside in the garden.

"Hello Toushiro" the queen greeted her son. "Hello Karin"

Karin was shocked that the queen knew her name.

"Hello your majesty" Karin said as she bowed.

"So well mannered and proper!" The queen said chuckling.

Toushiro snorted at Yukiko's comment.

"You can call me Yukiko or simply mom if you want"

"Yes mom"

"Wow the king and queen are so nice" Karin thought to herself.

"So are you staying for the night Karin? It's getting quite late" The queen asked.

Karin didn't notice that the sun had already set and the pale moonlight shone over the garden.

"If it's no trouble at all then I suppose I can"

Karin's stomach then growled loudly.

Yukiko smiled at this.

"Why don't we have dinner? You two must be starving"

The couple followed the queen to the grand dining hall where the king was eating with Renji and Kira.

"Hello" he greeted happily as the three walked into the room.

Karin and Toushiro sat next to each other and Yukiko sat next to her husband.

Dinner was quiet because everyone was busy eating.

After they finished eating Toushiro broke the silence.

"Where is Karin sleeping tonight?"

The king chuckled as if that was a stupid question.

"Well your room of course!"

Toushiro opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly.

"Very well then, please excuse us. It is getting late. Good night father. Good night mother" Toushiro said a he got up.

"Good night" Karin said as she bowed towards the king and queen and followed Toushiro.

"Good night" they replied happily.

The two walked towards Toushiro's room quietly.

Karin entered the room behind awkwardly.

"I'm going to change real quick"

"Okay" Karin replied as she sat on the bed.

Toushiro came back with his haori gone and he was now wearing sleeping clothes.

Karin was laying her hand on Toushiro's chest as Toushiro stroker her hair lovingly.

"I still can't believe a prince fell in love with me"

"Prince or not I would have fallen in love with you anyway"

"Oh is that so?" Karin asked with a cocky smile.

"Of course" Toushiro replied, leaning in to embrace Karin in a soft kiss.

After they broke away Karin yawned sleepily.

"You should get some sleep. The next few weeks is going to be chaotic"

"Alright, good night. I love you Toushiro" Karin said as she closer her eyes.

Toushiro smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Karin. Good night" Toushiro said before going to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_One week later_

"Good morning Karin!" Yuzu said happily as she set down the breakfast made for both of them.

"Morning" Karin greeted as she walked towards the table.

"Are you excited?"

Karin dreaded this day. The day she had to go... _**dress shopping**_. Karin shuddered at the thought.

"Do I have to be?"

"Yes you do, and as the maid of honor as well as your sister I will stop at nothing to make sure you have the perfect dress for Toushiro!"

Karin groaned.

"Hurry up and eat. Momo, Rangiku, and Tatsuki will be arriving shortly!" Yuzu added.

"Whatever" Karin replied.

* * *

"Toushiro" Yukiko called after her son as he got up after finishing his breakfast.

"Yes mother?"

"Your friend is back. I believe he is taking a nap in the garden... again"

Toushiro sighed with a hint of relief. Toushiro then walked down the hallway towards the garden.

"Stupid bum" Toushiro muttered to himself, the familiar words playing on his tongue.

Masahiro was sleeping just like his mother said, with his back leaning against a tree. Several empty bottles cluttered around him and he held a half empty bottle of what looked like... milk? He was drooling on himself and snoring lightly.

Toushiro glared at the sleeping boy and picked up a small rock and threw it at him. The rock hit him on the side of the head and this jerked him awake.

"Ow! What the hell snowman?" Masahiro said as he rubbed the spot where the rock struck.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SLEEPING IN MY GARDEN!?" Toushiro yelled.

Masahiro chugged the remaining milk and placed the bottle with the other 14.

"It's nice here" Masahiro replied as if it answered every question Toushiro would ask.

Toushiro sighed.

"Did you seriously drink 15 bottles of milk?"

Masahiro frowned.

"I like milk"

"Whatever just clean it up quickly"

"Why the rush?" Masahiro asked curiously as he picked up the bottles.

"Did you forget? We have to go get suits for the wedding"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"You are the worst best man ever"

Masahiro shrugged.

"So who's going with us?" Masahiro asked as they walked through the palace.

"Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru"

"How about Chad and Uryu?"

"Chad and Uryu got their suit ahead of time, and helped me out with the wedding **alot** more than you did"

Masahiro pouted.

"That's cold, Jack Frost"

"Quit calling me that, Cheshire"

"Sorry"

"Let's just get this over with so we can enjoy the festival tonight"

Masahiro face broke into a wide grin, closely resembling that of a cheshire cat.

"We're playing tonight right?"

"Yup"

"Heh. The Karakura Rejects is going to rock tonight!"

"Still have no idea why you picked that name"

"It's catchy"

"You're the only one that got rejected"

"Shut up" Masahiro grumbled.

The two found Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru waiting outside the palace.

"Yo" Masahiro said to the group, his signature stupid, cheshire cat-like grin returning to his face.

Toushiro and Masahiro greeted everyone and the group quickly shunpoed to town.

"So where are we going?" Renji asked.

"Urahara wearhouse" Toushiro answered.

"Urahara owns a suit store?" Izuru asked.

The group looked at Masahiro.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know this!"

"Let's just go" Shuhei said. "The faster we finish this the more time we have to practice for tonight"

The group walked into the shop to find Urahara behind the counter and a strange tube-like machine next to him.

"Welcome to my humble store!" Urahara said happily behind his fan.

Renji frowned.

"There are no suits here"

"Ah looking for suits? Step into my machine and you will get the perfect suit" Urahara said slyly.

The door to the tube machine opened and a yellow light glowed inside the machine.

The group frowned in uncertainty, except for Masahiro.

Masahiro ran up to the machine and examined it briefly.

"Suit me!" Masahiro yelled as he jumped backwards into the machine.

Urahara grinned as he pushed a button on the machine and the door closed and the chamber that Masahiro stood in was enveloped in the yellow light.

After a minute passed there was a loud "ding" and Masahiro stepped out of the machine in a black suit, with a white undershirt and a red tie. His usually messy hair was swept to the side and straightened. He even had shiny, black dress shoes and a platinum watch.

The group stared at Masahiro in shock while Urahara smiled smugly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Urahara then pointed at the full-body mirror to Masahiro's right.

Masahiro's face was overtaken by shock just like his friend's.

"I look..."

"Civilized" Toushiro commented.

"Gentleman-y" Masahiro yelled.

"Dad you're a genius!" Masahiro said as he hugged his father.

"Simple science" Urahara said happily. "Who's next?!"

"I am!" Renji yelled.

"No me!" Shuhei yelled trying to hold back Renji.

"Let me!" Izuru yelled.

"I am the groom so I should go next" Toushiro reasoned.

Toushiro's words silenced the other three and Toushiro walked into the machine.

"Ding"

Toushiro walked out with a snow white suit that complimented his hair and had a turquoise tie that matched his eyes. His spiky, gravity defying hair fell towards his left eye but was still spiky. He had black dress shoes like Masahiro's except his was fancier and had a jet black watch instead of a platinum one.

Renji whistled and each of the group members were impressed.

"Looking good your highness" Renji complimented.

"Snow prince" Masahiro commented.

Toushiro looked into the mirror and was _**very **_pleased with his attire.

"Thanks for saving us the time of picking out suits Urahara"

"My pleasure! Just count those as your wedding gift!"

Renji was the next one to run into the machine.

"Beep"

Renji stepped out with a black suit and red tie just like Masahiro's but his collar was unbuttoned and his tie was untied and hung around his neck. His hair remained the same but his white bandanna was replaced by a maroon colored one.

"Looking good Renji!" Izuru said.

"You don't look like trash" Masahiro joked.

Renji smirked and punched Masahiro in the shoulder.

"Ow"

"My turn" Shuhei said running into the machine.

"Ding"

Shuhei stepped out wearing a black vest on top of his white dress shirt, with black pants and black cuff links. His black suit jacket hung on his back, being held up by his finger. His hair fell a bit and was a little less spiky.

Shuhei looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad" Shuhei said smiling.

"Not bad at all" Renji commented.

"Alright! My turn!" Izuru said.

"Ding"

Izuru stepped out wearing a black suit that was lighter than the others and had a crimson tie. His hair became shorter and the spike become shorter, stopping right below his eye instead of being shoulder length.

"Wow you look..." Renji said

"Happy" Masahiro finished for him.

Izuru smiled at this and that smile brightened when he saw himself in the mirror.

"I look pretty good!"

"Yeah you do" Shuhei said.

"Alright thanks Urahara!" Renji thanked as the group left the store.

"No problem" Urahara called after them.

When Renji and Shuhei stepped outside they were greeted by the girls who were passing by.

"Woah! Renji are you in a suit?" Tatsuki said, walking over and kissing her boyfriend.

"You like it?" Renji asked.

"You clean up nicely" Tatsuki replied.

Rangiku walked up to Shuhei.

"Mmm you look nice Shuhei~" Rangiku said seductively as she fiddled with his tie.

"Thanks" Shuhei replied flashing her a brilliant smile.

Toushiro and Izuru walked out behind them.

Karin's jaw dropped at the sight of Toushiro.

"Wow Karin! Toushiro is drop-dead gorgeous" Yuzu commented.

"Yeah"

Toushiro walked over to Karin after Momo ran to Izuru and gave him a hug.

"Hey" Toushiro said.

Yuzu snuck away while Toushiro was walking towards them.

"Hi"

"How's shopping going?"

"Boring. We've been to three different stores already and it's been hell" Karin said as she held up several bags in her hands.

Toushiro chuckled.

"Wheres Masahiro?"

Toushiro jerked his thumb towards the shadow that loomed next to a cherry blossom tree.

The shadow flashed a peace sign in the light, in response.

Jinta was carrying a crate to the wearhouse and found the group.

"Hey Jinta" Yuzu said happily.

"Hey" Jinta replied, happy to see his girlfriend.

Immediately Jinta noticed the shadow that shifted near the tree.

"You can come out of hiding" Jinta called to the shadow.

The shadow darted in front of the tree and the shadow soon started to form a black mist. A white smile appeared and Masahiro materialized, still wearing the cheshire cat grin. The mist started to fade behind Masahiro and he truly looked like a shadow prince.

"Sup Jinta" Masahiro said slyly.

"What are you doing lurking the shadows?" Jinta asked angrily.

"It's fun" Masahiro replied his tone of voice still the same. "Sup Yuzu"

"Hi" Yuzu replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey Masahiro!" Momo said happily.

"Yo Momo. Hey Rangiku. Hi Tatsuki" Masahiro greeted the rest of the girls, then like a shadow darted next to Toushiro and stood in front of Karin.

"Sup Cinderella?"

Karin angrily punched Masahiro in the arm.

"Ow"

"Don't call me that ever again"

"Jeez, okay sorry" Masahiro said rubbing his arm.

Masahiro then checked his watch.

"Hey Toush we have to go set up for the festival"

"Alright" Toushiro then turned back to Karin. "I'll see you later at the festival right?"

"Of course" Karin said happily. "I've never missed the yearly festival. What do you think is going to make me miss this one?"

Toushiro chuckled softly.

"Alright then see you later"

The guys then shunpoed back to the palace except Masahiro who decided to turn back to the girls and Jinta, stick out his tongue, and flash them the sign of the horns with his right hand and dissolve into the air.

"Alright lets get ready for the festival as well then!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Karin" Yuzu called to her sister as they walked home after saying good-bye to the girls.

"What's up Yuzu?" Karin asked her sister who had a gloomy expression on her face.

"Do you think I made the right choice of leaving Masahiro?"

Karin was silent for awhile thinking of what to say.

"Well" Karin finally spoke up. "Do you truly love Jinta?"

"I don't know"

"Then you have to listen to your heart"

Yuzu sighed. "But... he looked so... happy"

"The boy is the Cheshire Cat he is always going to have that stupid grin on his face"

The truth is Karin saw right through Masahiro's mask and saw the sadness and hurt that he hid in his eyes.

"I guess you're right" Yuzu said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Let's just get ready for tonight"

_**Later that day**_

"Hello Jinta" Yuzu said happily as she opened the door.

"Hey"

"Sup Jinta" Karin greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Woah Kurosaki you look.. girly!" Jinta commented and earned him a glare.

Karin wore a dark purple yukata with pictures of flowers on it.

"Shut up i'm only wearing this because Yuzu forced me to"

Yuzu grinned at her sister's comment. Yuzu was wearing a red yukata with orange firework like explosions on it, as well as a fox-like red and white mask that she wore at the side of her head.

"Let's get going" Yuzu said as she clung to Jinta's arm.

"How about your dad?" Jinta asked.

"He is going to come later since he is still working" Karin said.

"And Toushiro?"

"Going to meet us there"

"Let's leave or we will be late for the opening concert!" Yuzu said impatiently.

"Alright then let's go"

The three arrived in the middle of town to see a large stage that **WAS NOT** there earlier that afternoon.

They squeezed through the large crowd and ended in front of the stage next to Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Momo.

"Hey" Karin greeted them.

"Hello Karin!" The strawberry blonde greeted.

"I wonder who is going to play this year!" Yuzu asked enthusiastically.

As if in response the announcer introduced the band. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Karakura Rejects!"

The curtain opened to reveal the five band members.

Renji was in the back, on the drums while Izuru was playing the bass guitar and Shuhei was playing a rhythm guitar. What shocked Karin was the two boys standing in the front. Toushiro held an electric guitar in his hands and Masahiro held a microphone. They all wore sleeveless Shihakushō and had chokers around their necks as well as spiky armbands. Karin was liking Toushiro's whole "rock-god" look.

"No. way." Tatsuki said in shock.

Masahiro was the first to notice the group and he flashed the sign of the horns and a sinister smile in greeting. Toushiro then noticed Karin's eyes staring at him and he gave her a small smirk of amusement.

Yuzu's eyes widened as Renji started the song and Masahiro sang an all-too-familiar song.

* * *

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me!, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me!, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _Toushiro and Shuhei sang in the background._

When everything is wrong, we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along

Along... along... along...

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through...

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through..

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through!

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Ring back what is wrong  
We move alooong!"

* * *

When Masahiro finished the song he was answered by a very large cheer.

"The lead singer is _soooo _hot!" A girl in the crowd yelled.

"Who knew Prince Toushiro was so good at the guitar?" Another one yelled.

"The drummer is totally the hottest!"

"Nu-uh! The guy with the 69 on his face is the hottest!"

Tatsuki chuckled.

"Wow they're pretty good!"

"Yeah they are" Yuzu said sadly.

"Karakura!" Masahiro yelled into the microphone and was answered by a large roar. "Tell me, how many have you suffered from rejection and sadness?" He was answered again by an even larger uproar.  
"This song goes out to all of you!"

Just then Uryu appeared from back stage with a piano and started to play.

* * *

"Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.

And all the wants...  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.

You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side.

It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes.

All these thoughts locked inside

Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight...

Insight...

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight"

* * *

The crowd went wild after the song finished, specifically the fan girls who were now arguing who was the hottest band member.

"This next song goes out to a special girl to me" Masahiro then locked eyes with Yuzu who had a depressed look on her face. "Even though you left me I just wanted to know that you are the most special girl in the world to me"

* * *

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa... (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why.

I tried...

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eyes

I want a simple explanation

For what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out...

Maybe there's a way out?

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said...

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain...  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know

Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out...

Maybe theres a way out?

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain...

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out

But you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go

Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder..."

* * *

Masahiro looked at Yuzu who was now on the verge of tears. This was his ace in the hole, his last shot to make Yuzu fall in love with him.  
Yuzu turned and ran away with Jinta following her and glaring at Masahiro.

"Great my plan crashed and burned" Masahiro thought to himself.

Toushiro woke him up from his daze. "Time for the last song"

Masahiro's grin appeared right back on his face as he yelled into the microphone.

"Teenagers of Karakura!"

Masahiro was answered with a loud uproar.

"This final song goes out to all you guys!"

* * *

"Oh oh oh oh oh!

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em

Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to i!t

Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing

This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music!

Oh oh oh oh oh!

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now!

It's our time now!

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it!

Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl

Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh oh!

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now

It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh oh!

Now  
It's a dance

Get up!  
Come on brothers!

_**The crowd started to sing along**_

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now

It's our time now

(It's our time now)

It's our time now

(It's our time now)

Oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh oh!

Finally it's our time now!"

* * *

The crowd went absolutely _**insane**_ and cheered _**EXTREMELY**_ loudly.

"Enjoy the the festival! Good night Karakura!"

The curtain then fell and the band cheered.

"Good job guys!" Izuru said happily.

"We're freakin' awesome!" Renji commented.

Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo, and Karin ran backstage and greeted the band.

Tatsuki ran up to Renji and kissed him.

"Not bad"

"You loved it didn't you?"

"Maybe"

Karin walked up to Toushiro.

"Who knew you had it in you snowman?" Karin said with a grin.

"You liked it?" Toushiro asked with a small grin appearing on his face.

"Yup" Karin said as she leaned in and gave Toushiro a kiss.

Shuhei then turned to Masahiro who was standing there awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there! Go get her!"

Masahiro nodded and shadowstepped away.

Masahiro found Yuzu crying alone on the steps of a small house.

"Yuzu?" Masahiro called.

Yuzu removed her hands from her face and looked at Masahiro.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Did I really mean what?" Masahiro asked softly.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you still love me?"

"Of course I did" Masahiro said as he started to wipe away Yuzu's tears. "I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too"

Masahiro and Yuzu shared a passionate kiss, embracing one another and holding on to dear life as if the world was ending.

When they broke away Yuzu's tears started to disappear.

"I'm sorry for leaving you"

"It's okay. I forgive you. Now come on why don't we go play some games and enjoy the festival?" Masahiro said, holding out his hand.

Yuzu smiled and took Masahiro's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

The two then spent the rest of the night in each other's company, just two lovers at an end-of-the-summer festival.

_**A/N: The songs used in this chapter are Move Along and It ends tonight by The All-American Rejects, Thunder by Boys like Girls, and Our Time now by Plain White T's. They own the songs, I do not. Copyright bla bla bla.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Karin walked down the stairs, and yawned. She then walked into an empty kitchen.

"That's strange. Yuzu is usually done cooking by now"

Karin walked up back the stairs and opened the door to Yuzu's room.

Karin found Yuzu still sleeping in her bed, clutching a large teddy bear with a... choker around its neck.  
"So romantic" Yuzu mumbled in her sleep. "Masahiro..."  
"Masahiro must have given his choker to Yuzu" Karin thought to herself.

Karin closed the door and walked back down into the kitchen.

"I guess i'll try cooking breakfast today"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuzu yelled as she ran down the stairs, still clutching the teddy bear.  
"You're going to burn the house down!"

Before Karin could respond the front door flew open and a familiar couple ran in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ichigo yelled.

"So much for a surprise" Rukia mumbled.

The twins turned and looked at the two standing in the kitchen with them.

"Ichi-nii!" The twins yelled in unison and ran up to give their big brother a hug.

Ichigo laughed and hugged them back.

"Long time no see, Karin and Yuzu"

"Why don't you visit anymore?" Yuzu asked sadly.

"Sorry. I've been busy with helping out with the Kuchiki clan and fighting hollows"

"So Karin and Yuzu what was it that was so important that you needed us to come to Karakura?" Rukia asked and winked, knowing well about the situation.

"Well we-" Karin started before being cut off by Ichigo.

"Let's go get the stuff out of the carriage then we can talk" Ichigo said as he walked out.

The group followed Ichigo out to the carriage that awaited them.

Suddenly Ichigo's head jerked upwards towards a tree and he glared at it for a few seconds.

"What's wrong Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"His overprotective senses are tingling" Rukia said mockingly.

Ichigo picked up a small rock and threw into the tree branches.

The rock sailed through the air and made contact with something hiding in the tree.

Suddenly a boy fell out and landed on the ground below.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Masahiro yelled rubbing his forehead that was red from the impact of the rock.

Yuzu ran over to help Masahiro up.

"Masahiro... what the hell were you doing?" Ichigo said as he glared at him.

"Oh hey Ichigo" Masahiro greeted. "Sup Rukia?"

Rukia covered her face with the palm of her hand in response.

"Masahiro what the hell were you doing in that tree?" Karin asked.

"Just chillin' with the snowman till you guys woke up" Masahiro replied.

Just then Toushiro jumped from the tree and landed gracefully next to Masahiro and Yuzu.

"Fancy" Masahiro commented.

"You're a moron" Toushiro said as he too glared at Masahiro.

"Wait... Prince Toushiro?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Hello your highness" Rukia said happily.

"You must be Ichigo. Pleased to meet you" Toushiro said as he held his hand out to shake with Ichigo's.

Ichigo blinked several times before shaking Toushiro's hand.

"Um Karin?"

"What is it Ichi-nii?"

"Why is the Prince here?"

"Ah well about that he is kinda my..."

"Fiancé" Toushiro finished for her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled in rage. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU MARRY MY BABY SISTER!"

Just then two fists connected with both sides of Ichigo's jaw.

"I AM NOT A BABY ANYMORE! I CAN MARRY WHOEVER I WANT WITH MY OWN FREE WILL!" Karin yelled out in rage and just to prove her point she grabbed Toushiro by the shirt and kissed him.

"SHE'S RIGHT! IT'S HER LIFE NOT YOURS!" Rukia said as she started to kick Ichigo who was now on the ground.

"Don't tell me Yuzu and Masahiro are getting married now too!" Ichigo yelled.

"Um about that" Masahiro said in a low voice.

Yuzu then raised her hand to show Ichigo her engagement ring.

Ichigo then fell back onto the floor in depression.

"My baby sisters are marrying Jack Frost and a moronic Robin Hood" Ichigo said sadly.

"Jack Frost?" Toushiro said raising an eyebrow.

"Moronic Robin Hood?!" Masahiro said frowning. "Don't tell me you're still mad about that"

"Ichi-nii how do you and Masahiro know each other?"

"He stole my milk" Ichigo responded.

"Yeah. Let's totally ignore the fact that I saved you that one time" Masahiro said sarcastically. "Byakuya said I could have it by the way"

Masahiro then turned towards Karin, Yuzu, and Toushiro who were quite confused.

"I totally saved him from an arrancar while he had his pants down"

"I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Ichigo yelled.

Masahiro snorted. "Yeah because being knocked out by a hollow while you took a piss is totally having the situation under control"

Ichigo's face turned completely red in embarrassment.

"Shut up"

Rukia then dropped to the floor laughing and rolling around.

"The great and mighty Ichigo Kurosaki. Almost captured by a hollow. Because he was taking a jizz!" Rukia managed to say as tears of laughter ran down her face.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled again loudly.

"Hey did the hollow die of laughter because of the small size?" Rukia said still laughing.

"GAH! SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT LAST WEEK!"

Rukia's face turned red and before she could yell back Masahiro interrupted.

"OKAY! Too much information!" Masahiro said with blood running down his nose.

Yuzu and Karin both had red faces while Toushiro was in a corner coughing furiously.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Yuzu and Karin.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next week" Karin replied casually.

All the blood drained from Ichigo's face.

"My baby sisters... are getting married next week?"

"Yes and we need to get you a suit" Rukia said as he helped Ichigo up.

"A suit? WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A SUIT?!"

"My dad" Masahiro said smugly and flashed him an innocent smile.

Ichigo glared at Masahiro, resisting the urge to punch the boy in the face.

After glaring at Masahiro, Ichigo turned his angry eyes towards Toushiro.

Rukia then smacked Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Let's go"

Ichigo grunted and glared at both boys before shunpoing away with his wife, Rukia.

"Well that was fun" Masahiro said with a grin.

"Don't mind him" Yuzu said to Toushiro who had a frown on his face. "He's just a little overprotective"

Masahiro snorted at Yuzu's words.

Yuzu gave Masahiro a soft glare.

"I'm hungry" Yuzu said suddenly.

Masahiro grinned then shadowstepped behind Yuzu and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go!"

"What! Where are we-" Yuzu said, startled before Masahiro silenced her with a kiss.

"You guys know that ramen shop in the north-west part of town?"

"The 11th squad ramen shop?" Karin asked curiously.

"Yup"

Toushiro frowned.

"Doesn't Kenpachi Zaraki run that place?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't he a bit... terrifying?" Karin asked

"Meh. He makes a pretty damn good bowl of ramen though!" Masahiro said grinning. "Catch up if you want!" Masahiro added before shadowstepping away with Yuzu.

"So you want to go?" Toushiro asked.

In response, Karin's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Let's go Cinderella" Toushiro said with a small smile on his face.

"Alright then Jack Frost let's go"

Toushiro then let Karin onto his back.

The two then ran after them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I apologize for the late update as well as the short chapter. Sumimasen! **

"Good night Ichi-nii" The twins said to their brother as he walked out of the room.

"Night" Ichigo replied before closing the door and enclosing Yuzu's room in darkness.

Karin had to sleep in Yuzu's room because Ichigo and Rukia were staying in Karin's until after the wedding.

"Hey Yuzu" Karin called to her sister.

"What is it Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Of course I am" Yuzu replied instantly. "Aren't you?"

"Well yeah but I feel so... strange around Toushiro"

"Strange?"

"I feel like i'm connected to him somehow... like a chain holding us together"

Yuzu gasped.

"I feel that way around Masahiro! I ignored it at first but after we got back together the feeling started to get alot stronger"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask them tomorrow?" Yuzu suggested.

Karin sighed.

"Alright. Good night then Yuzu"

"Good night"

Karin heard Yuzu starting to snore lightly and soon Karin dozed off to sleep as well.

Karin woke up in the middle of a forest. The only problem was that all the trees were on _**fire**_.

"What the hell?" Karin said as she watched the flames burn but not destroy the trees.

"Where am I?" Karin asked herself.

"Welcome to your inner world" a female voice said behind her.

Karin turned around to see a blazing phoenix hovering closely to her.

"My inner world? Who are you?" Karin asked, shocked.

The pheonix gazed intently into Karin's eyes before answering her.

"My name is Honō no tenshi. This is the inner world of your soul. This is where I reside. I am a part of your soul. I am" Honō no tenshi explained before she stopped.

Suddenly a flame shot into Karin's hand and the flames started to hover on the palm of her hand and the flames materialized into a katana with a glossy black sheath, a guard crimson guard in the shape of a 6 sided star, and a fiery-red hilt.

"My zanpakuto" Karin finished for her.

"So you know?"

"Yeah... Ichi-nii has a zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and goat chin has one too, Engetsu"

The pheonix smiled.

"Yuzu has one as well"

Karin stared at the pheonix in disbelief.

"Yuzu has one?!"

"Would you like to see her inner world?" The pheonix asked politely.

"Yes"

Suddenly the pheonix turned into a young woman with long, wild, fiery hair, and burning eyes filled with fiery passion. She smiled and knocked on the air three times, as if a door was in front of her.

After a brief silence a white light shone where Hono knocked and an open door appeared.

Hono motioned for Karin to follow and the two found themselves in a lush, green meadow.

Yuzu stood next to a young man with bright blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. He had a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello" The man greeted warmly.

"Karin!" Yuzu said happily as she ran over to give her sister a hug.

"Hey Yuzu"

"Hello brother" Hono greeted as she walked towards the man.

"Hey sis" The man replied happily.

"Karin! This is Hikari no tenshi, my zanpakuto spirit" Yuzu introduced Hikari to Karin happily.

"Pleasure to meet you" Hikari said as he stuck his hand out to shake Karin's.

Yuzu then picked up her zanpakuto and showed it to Karin.

Yuzu's zanpakuto was idenical to Karin's except her guard was golden and her hilt was a brilliant yellow, like the sun.

The two zanpakuto suddenly frowned.

"It's time to go" Hikari said.

"But they just got here" Yuzu protested.

"We will see each other again soon" Hono reassured Yuzu. "When you find Masahiro and Toushiro, close your eyes and call out our names"

"Wait! What about the chain-" Karin was cut off by a wave of darkness.

Karin and Yuzu woke up at the same time and simultaneously shot upright in their beds.

The twins looked at each other and understood what to do.

They had to find Masahiro and Toushiro.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuzu and Karin got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Mornin- WOAH HEY!" A surprised Ichigo yelled as he saw the two zanpakutos the twins held.

"Gotta go. See you later Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said as the twins ran past Ichigo.

The two rushed to the spot where they usually met the boys.

The sky was cloudy, but bright. A small September breeze drifted as the twins ran.

The twins neared the large tree and was relieved when they saw them.

Toushiro was sitting on the evergreen grass, his back propped up against the bulky tree. As he sat underneath the shade, he looked like he was meditating. A soft wind ruffled his hair, as well as the green scarf he was wearing, as he breathed steadily. Toushiro wore a white shirt and black pants.  
A katana with a blue hilt stood between his legs.

"Wow..." Karin said under her breath as she admired her fiancé.

Masahiro layed in one of the branches and clearly looked asleep as he was snoring. Drool dripped from his mouth and his arms hung lazily. In his right hand he held a black wakizashi with a jet black sheath, a black bar-like guard, and a black hilt with a red diamond pattern. Masahiro was wearing a purple shirt and black pants.

Karin looked at Yuzu who was gazing at Masahiro lovingly.

"How did Yuzu fall for this guy?" Karin asked herself as she watched in annoyance as a drop of drool fell from Masahiro's mouth.

"Come on" Yuzu said suddenly as she walked towards the branch Masahiro was sleeping on and sat underneath, in a similar manner to Toushiro's. Yuzu then placed her zanpakuto between her legs and closed her eyes.

Karin followed Yuzu's example and sat next to Toushiro.

Karin closed her eyes and the darkness greeted her.

"Honō no tenshi" Karin called in her mind.

Suddenly she found herself in a white, frozen world.

The snow fell gently and melted when it touched Karin's warm skin.

"Where am I?" Karin asked.

A flame circled her then Honō no tenshi materialized, in her human form.

"Take a guess"

Karin frowned.

"This isn't my inner world... is it?"

"No it isn't"

"Then who's is it?"

"I'll show you" Tenshi said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

The two appeared to be on a mountain summit, and as they walked through the white snow they found a cave and entered it.

The cave was quite large, with pale, blue ice covering it's walls. The ground was covered with white snow that melted as Karin and Honō no tenshi walked deeper in the cave.

They then entered a large room with brilliant ice crystals glittering on the walls.

In the middle of the room stood an ice sculpture of a young man with long hair and an X on his face kneeling with Toushiro standing next to him and gazing at the two guests.

"This is Toushiro's inner world?!" Karin asked in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenshi retorted.

"Seems like a winter wonderland" Karin commented.

Tenshi chuckled.

"Where is Toushiro anyway?" Karin asked.

"Probably in Masahiro's inner world"

"How about Yuzu?"

"Probably there too"

"So uh.. can we go there?"

Tenshi pondered on this for a few seconds.

"Sure" Tenshi finally said. "Let's go see my sister-in-law"

A light shaped door soon appeared in front of the two.

Tenshi was the first one to step in and Karin followed her.

The two walked through a dark forest then appeared in a clearing. There was a small hill in the middle of the clearing. Masahiro and Toushiro layed next to each other, gazing up at the bright stars in the night sky. The man that was depicted in the ice sculpture layed next to Toushiro and a cloaked woman layed next to Masahiro.

Karin was about to walk into the clearing but a hand stopped her.

Karin turned around and saw Yuzu with her finger on her lips, motioning Karin to be silent.

The four hid in a bush and stared at Toushiro and Masahiro.

Masahiro was humming a relaxing tune as they continued to gaze at the stars.

Suddenly Tenshi got too close to the bush and some of the leaves caught on fire.

Hikari immediately put out the flames.

Hyourinmaru noticed and started to walk towards the bush.

As he neared, Toushiro sat up to look at Hyourinmaru.

Tenshi then darted from behind the bush and kissed Hyourinmaru passionately.

"How did you know I was there?" Tenshi asked playfully.

"Bushes don't spontaneously ignite and stop"

"Hyourinmaru who is that?" Toushiro asked.

"My sister-in-law" The cloaked woman answered.

"My wife"

"WHAT!" Toushiro and Masahiro yelled in unison.

"YOU HAVE A WIFE?!" Toushiro yelled as he pointed at Tenshi.

Hyourinmaru frowned as if that was a stupid question.

"Yes. She is a zanpakuto spirit as well"

Toushiro's eyes widened even more.

"Who's zanpakuto would that be?!"

"Mine" Karin answered as she walked into the clearing.

"KARIN?!" Toushiro yelled.

"YOU HAVE A ZANPAKUTO?!" Masahiro shouted.

"Yeah. Yuzu has one too" Karin said as she jerked her thumb towards the bush.

Yuzu and Hikari emerged from the bushes.

"Hi" Yuzu greeted happily.

"YUZU?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A ZANPAKUTO?!" Masahiro yelled.

"Last night"

"Hello love" the cloaked woman greeted Hikari as she traced a finger down his chest.

"Hi"

"Kagehime... is this your-" Masahiro asked before he was cut off.

"Husband" Hikari finished for Masahiro as he walked towards him.

Hikari bowed before Toushiro and Masahiro.

"Hikari no tenshi" Hikari introduced himself.

"He is my zanpakuto" Yuzu said as she kissed Masahiro's cheek and held his hand.

"Wow.."

"And I am Honō no tenshi" Tenshi introduced herself.

Masahiro and Toushiro tried to blink off the shock on their faces.

"Kagehime" Masahiro introduced his zanpakuto who removed her cloak.

"Wow" Yuzu said as she admired Kagehime.

Kagehime had long shadow-black hair that flowed down her back, and pale, moonwhite skin. She had the same eyes as Masahiro as well as that cheshire cat-like smile. She wore black leather thief-like armor.

"Shadow princess" Karin commented.

"That's what my name means" Kagehime said happily.

"Wait a second... HOW ARE YOU TWO HERE!?" Toushiro suddenly yelled.

Karin and Yuzu both frowned.

"We came through a door" Karin said nonchalantly.

"This is Masahiro's inner world... how did you guys get in here?"

"I thought you could go to anyone's inner world" Yuzu said in confusion.

Masahiro's eyes then widened. "An inner world is only accessible to the owner's and someone who is connected to their soul"

"Masahiro and I are connected, our souls share a bond called soul link. We are basically soul brothers and are able to access each other's inner worlds" Toushiro then explained.

Masahiro and Toushiro then held up a blue ribbon that was connected.

"But... how did you two access this place?" Masahiro asked.

In response Kagehime picked up a red ribbon that connected Masahiro's and Yuzu's hearts.  
Hyourinmaru picked up a red ribbon that connected Toushiro's and Karin's hearts.

"My... shinigami soul ribbon?" Toushiro asked in disbelief.

"We need to go see my dad" Masahiro suddenly said seriously.

Darkness then engulfed the group and they woke up from meditation.

The zanpakuto spirits appeared next to them.

"Let's go" Masahiro said as he picked up Yuzu.

"Come on" Toushiro called to Karin as he motioned for her to get on his back.

Once the group was ready they shunpoed towards Urahara shop.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a sudden explosion in the sky and a blue light enveloped the sky.

The group stopped in the middle of town to look at the explosion.

"What the hell?" Masahiro shouted.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared next to Masahiro.

"Suì-Fēng report" Masahiro said as the master assassin kneeled before them.

"Masahiro-sama the reishi stabilizers have been destroyed!"

"WHAT?!" Masahiro yelled as he put Yuzu down.

Several loud roars rang through the air as Hollows began to appear, attracted by the large amount of reishi now in the atmosphere.

Toushiro's eyes grew in shock.

Another figure appeared next to Toushiro, in a kneeling position.

"Your highness the-" Matsumoto said before being cut off by Toushiro.

"I know" Toushiro said as he turned towards Matsumoto. "Get Karin and Yuzu to Kurosaki"

"Wait a second i'm-" Karin started to shout before she was silenced by Toushiro's lips.

"This is an urgent matter Karin I can't let you fight without training. Just stay put" Toushiro commanded.

Then Toushiro's eyes softened.

"I can't risk losing you" Toushiro said softly.

Karin opened her mouth to protest but Yuzu put her hand on Karin's shoulder and silencer her.

"Be careful" Karin said finally.

A small grin appeared on Toushiro's face.

"Suì-Fēng inform my parents" Masahiro said.

"Hai Masahiro-sama!" Soi fon said before flashing away.

"I'll see you later" Masahiro said as he pulled Yuzu close. "I love you"

"I love you too" Yuzu replied as the two shared a soft kiss. "Be home by dinner"

Masahiro smirked and the two went off to deal with the hollows.

* * *

"Alright let's do- oh?" Masahiro said before stopping.

The two stood high above Karakura and watched as several Vasto Lorde emerged from the portal.

"Vasto Lorde?!" Toushiro said in shock.

"Ohhh? A welllllcoming partyyy?" A snake-like vasto lorde hissed.

"Let's beat them to a pulp!" Another vasto lorde said, this one reminded Masahiro greatly of an oversized gorilla.

"No" A vasto lorde who was clearly the leader commanded. He looked like an eagle-lion. "Leave them to the adjuchas" The gryphon man said as he snapped his fingers.

Several large roars rang through the air and a swarm of adjuchas poured out of a garganta and surrounded the two.

"What the hell? There must be atleast more than 80 of them!" Masahiro yelled.

"Need a hand?" Ichigo said as he appeared beside Toushiro and Masahiro.

The three stood with their backs at each other, facing different directions.

"Bout' time you got here" Masahiro said with a smirk.

"Got here as fast as I could"

"Well since now that you're here let's start this party"

Toushiro was the first one to take action.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The adjuchas that was lunging at Toushiro was now frozen and destroyed.

"22 adjuchas. Not bad" Masahiro commented.

"Watch this" Ichigo said with a grin.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

As Ichigo slashed with his zanpakuto, a large crescent wave of destruction cut apart the surprised adjuchas who didn't jump out of the way.

"34, impressive" Masahiro commented.

"My turn!" Masahiro then unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Drag them into the darkness Kage-"

"NO!" Ichigo and Toushiro yelled in unison.

Masahiro frowned.

"DO NOT USE YOUR ZANPAKUTO!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine" Masahiro said as he angrily sheathed his zanpakuto and rolled his eyes.

Masahiro then raised his right arm, outstretched, at the adjuchas that were frozen in terror.

"Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō"

A large blue electrical beam of spiritual energy shot out of Masahiro's palm and completely obliterated the adjuchas on his side.

"How many was that?" Masahiro said with a grin.

"40" Toushiro answered.

"Show off" Ichigo grumbled.

The 7 adjuchas that remained retreated back into the garganta.

"BASTARDS!" The gorilla vasto lorde yelled.

"Whattt do we dooo?" The snake vasto lorde asked.

"Stall them while I prepare the spell" The griffon vasto lorde answered as he shuffled in discomfort.

The gorilla vasto lorde charged at Ichigo and the two engaged in battle while the snake vasto lorde lunged at Toushiro.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embe-" Masahiro started to chant but was interrupted by a scorpion vasto lorde that lunged at him.

"Sting, emperatriz escorpión!" The vasto lorde yelled as she activated her Resurrección.

She emerged with white fully plated armor covering her body, and a smooth mask that covered her face. Her right arm was covered with plate armor and a scorpion stinger was at the end of the armor.

"Right to the point" Masahiro smirked.

Masahiro turned to look at Ichigo and Toushiro easily finishing up their fights but being forced to use their bankais.

"Sorry" Masahiro apologized.

"Wha-"

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi"

The sky darkened and Toushiro and Masahiro looked at Masahiro in shock. A purplish-black coffin composed of spiritual energy enveloped the unlucky vasto lorde. Soon after the box disappeared and the vasto lorde fell from the sky, deep gashes all over her body, and disintegrated.

Just then a small black hole appeared behind Ichigo, Toushiro, and Masahiro and sucked them in.

"What the hell?!" Masahiro yelled.

The gryphon vasto lorde smirked. "See you"

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Masahiro plunged into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed as a black hole spit them out and they plummeted to the ground.

Masahiro fell underneath a tree and used the shadows to stop his fall.

Masahiro sighed in relief.

"That was a close one "

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo yelled as he fell on top of Masahiro.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" Ichigo said as he sat up and scratched his head.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Masahiro yelled as he pushed Ichigo off of him, clearly upset about being used as a landing cushion.

"Quit complaining" Toushiro commanded as he descended slowly with his bankai activated.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOUR BANKAI HAS WINGS!" Masahiro shot back.

Toushiro glared at him.

"I can't feel their reiatsu anymore" Ichigo said suddenly.

Masahiro snorted.

"Since when, out of all people, can you sense reiatsu?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said angrily.

Now both Toushiro and Ichigo was glaring at Masahiro.

"He's right. I can't feel a thing" Toushiro said with slight discomfort.

"Maybe they went back to Hueco Mundo?" Masahiro suggested.

"We can only hop- WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo screamed.

"What?" Masahiro said frowning.

"You two look... older"

Ichigo was right.

Toushiro was taller and his adult features really showed. His hair was wilder and the scarf he wore was a bit tattered.

Masahiro was taller as well, now taller than Ichigo, and looked older. His hair looked like it was mauled by a badger because of the falling.

Ichigo looked older too, mainly because of the handlebar moustache that made it's home on Ichigo's face.

"Dude... you have a moustache" Masahiro replied.

Ichigo grabbed Hyourinmaru from Toushiro and used the sword as a mirror.

"MY SWORD IS NOT A MIRROR!" Toushiro yelled angrily as he grabbed back his zanpakuto.

Ichigo was now stroking his moustache.

"I... am never shaving this off" Ichigo said in a low whisper.

"Alright Captain Creeper quit stroking your stache' and let's head over to Urahara shop. I'm thirsty"

"You're just jealous" Ichigo said cockily.

The three then shunpoed to Urahara shop.

* * *

Masahiro slid open the main door.

"Mom? Dad? Uncle Tessai? Angry tomato? Scary-girl-that-almost-punched-my-face-in-that-one -time?" Masahiro called.

There was no answer.

Masahiro shrugged and walked in. Toushiro and Ichigo followed him.

The three walked to the back room and Masahiro popped open the fridge.

"Awh yeah! Restocked!" Masahiro said excitedly.

"What did you restock on?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"MILK!" Masahiro said VERY happily as he took out three bottles of milk, clearly ignoring the "Property of Yoruichi" labels on them.

"You're obsessed with milk" Toushiro commented as he hesitantly accepted the bottle.

"It's good" Toushiro and Ichigo said unison as they chugged down the milk.

Kagehime materialized behind Masahiro and took two milk bottles and drank them both simultaneously. She then exhaled happily, fist bumped Masahiro, and returned to Masahiro's inner world.

"Wow. Your zanpakuto is a piece of work" Ichigo commented.

Masahiro grinned in response.

"Alright. Thanks for the drink i'm going to go head home and see if Rukia is there" Ichigo said as he put down the bottle. "Since you two are going to be my... brothers stop by for dinner okay?"

Masahiro blinked several times and started to clap his left ear with his palm.

"Uh. Ichigo what did you just say? It just sounded like you were accepting us without trying to kill us first"

"You heard me" Ichigo said, scowling and starting to get aggravated.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. I HIT IT ON YOUR THICK SKULL!" Ichigo yelled. "Just come by later"

And with that Ichigo glared at Masahiro and flashed away.

"Alrighty then!" Masahiro said as he started to walk towards the entrance but was blocked by a familiar figure.

The woman looked like in her very early twenties, around 20. Her light brown hair hung past her shoulders, and radiated beauty.

"Yuzu!" Masahiro said happily as he kissed his surprised fiancé.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp scream came out of Yuzu and a loud "SLAP" came from Masahiro's cheek.

Yuzu slapped Masahiro so hard that he fell backwards and had a small bruise on his face.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!"

Six yellow spiritual bonds slammed into Masahiro and momentarily trapped him then slammed into Toushiro and immobilized him as well.

"Yuzu?" Masahiro said in disbelief.

"YUZU WHAT'S WRONG?!" A man yelled as he ran into the room.

Yuzu pointed at Masahiro, with horror on her face.

Jinta ran in with his bat and smashed Masahiro in the stomach.

Masahiro coughed up some blood from the blow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FIANCÉ?!" Jinta screamed as he picked up Masahiro by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Fiancé?" Masahiro said in disbelief.

Jinta ignored this. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Masahiro ignored Jinta and stared at Yuzu in shock.

"TALK!" Jinta yelled and punched Masahiro in the stomach again.

A shadow covered Masahiro's eyes and he dispelled the Bakudo spell that trapped him with ease. He then shadowstepped next to Toushiro and dispelled his trap.

"Drag them into the darkness, Kagehime" Masahiro said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Black spiritual energy covered Kagehime and made it look like a blade covered in shadows..

"Bury, Kagehime"

Several shadow hands erupted from the ground beneath Jinta and grabbed his legs and arms, then started to pull him down. Jinta started to sink into the shadow circle underneath him.

"Bring forth the dawn, Hikari no tenshi!"

Yuzu's zanpakuto turned into a radiant silver blade with a pommel in the shape of the sun.

"Illuminate, Hikari no tenshi!"

A ball of light shot out of Yuzu's zanpakuto and bathed Jinta in a warm light. The shadow hands disappeared and Jinta rose.

The shadow on Masahiro's face grew and a dark ball drifted towards Jinta.

"Kurohitsugi"

Just then a small black coffin trapped Jinta and small black spears appeared on the box. After the box disappeared he fell forward with deep gashes on his body.

"JINTA!" Yuzu screamed and she ran over to use healing kido.

Masahiro stepped forward to finish off Jinta but Toushiro's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Leave him"

Masahiro sheathed his zanpakuto and the two boys started to walk away.

"Wait" Yuzu called.

Masahiro stopped and turned his head to listen.

"Who are you?"

"The man who gave you that wedding ring"

Yuzu's eyes grew wide as she stared at the wedding ring she wore with a bead necklace. She fingered the ring with the black onyx. She then stared at the beads she got after every summer and fall festival. The ring sat next to a white bead with the picture of a black choker on it.

She looked up to see Masahiro and Toushiro walking away.

The two got outside and were about to shunpo to the Kurosaki household but a familiar sound stopped them.

"Scream, Benihime"

A firework sound whizzed past the two as Masahiro deflected the attack with his Zanpakuto. The red beam of energy sliced a pole in half before flying into the air.

Yoruichi then appeared in front of Masahiro and tried to punch him but only hit an afterimage.

Masahiro appeared behind her and punched several points in her body extremely rapidly.

Yoruichi fell forward in paralysis.

Urahara then fell forward from behind his hiding place as well.

"So you attack me too Mom and Dad?"

"Masahiro?" Urahara said in shock.

"I can't believe out of all people you two would betray me"

"MASAHIRO WAIT!" Yoruichi screamed.

Masahiro ignored this and the two shunpoed to find Ichigo.

* * *

They stopped in the middle of town.

"Ichigo" Masahiro called.

Ichigo was sitting underneath a tree, his face between his legs.

"They.. don't remember me" Ichigo mumbled. "It's like I never even existed..."

"Ichigo" Masahiro called again, this time with more force in his voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw the shadow over Masahiro's face.

"What happened to you?"

A sarcastic grin appeared on Masahiro's face. "I just found out that the love of my life is engaged to the man who I almost killed"

"What?" Ichigo said in shock.

Masahiro, with the help of Toushiro, explained everything that happened in Urahara Shop including the attack from Yoruichi and Urahara.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YUZU MARRY _**HIM**_" Ichigo growled.

"Doesn't matter if you will let him or not. He is going to anyway. When Yuzu healed Jinta a red ribbon connected their hearts. And mine" Masahiro then pulled out the ribbon connected to his heart. The formerly red ribbon was now black and tattered, as if something ripped half of it. "Is in this state" Masahiro finished.

"What does it mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It means that Masahiro just lost his soulmate" a voice answered from behind the tree.

Isshin emerged behind the tree with Yoruichi and Urahara by his side.

Masahiro unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Come here to attack my again?" Masahiro growled.

"Sorry we heard Yuzu scream and sensed a strong spiritual pressure so we waited outside to assault" Urahara said behind his fan.

"Tch" Masahiro said as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Should have known it was mine"

"It's been such a long time since we sensed it"

"What are you talking about?" Masahiro asked.

Yoruichi embraced Masahiro in a hug.

"It's been 3 years since you went missing"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Three.. years?" Masahiro asked in disbelief.

Urahara opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by several hollow screams.

"Stay put. We will deal with this" Isshin said .

Urahara, Yourichi, and Isshin flashed away, not letting Ichigo or Masahiro argue.

Ichigo, Toushiro, and Masahiro stared at each other.

"Three years... and your own sisters don't remember you" Ichigo said gloomily.

Realization dawned on Toushiro and his eyes widened.

"I have to see my fa-" Toushiro but was cut off by a certain raven haired girl.

"THIS FOR YUZU!" Karin screamed as she suddenly appeared in front of Masahiro and slashed him across the chest with her zanpakuto.

Masahiro fell backwards in shock, staring at the deep wound on his chest, and watching the blood ooze out.

"NOW JINTA!" Karin yelled.

"DIE!" Jinta screamed as he jumped and raised his bat, ready to smash Masahiro's head.

Suddenly Jinta's bat dropped with a loud thud.

Jinta was suspended in the air, his face frozen in terror.

Masahiro stood there, with his arm inside Jinta's stomach.

Masahiro then pushed Jinta off his arm and Jinta layed on the ground, staring at the hole in his stomach.

"That is the last straw, Hanakari" Masahiro said in a noticeably darker voice than usual.

Masahiro then put a his right leg on Jinta's chest and started to crush Jinta.

"AGHH!" Jinta bellowed in pain.

"STOP!" Yuzu screamed and tackled Masahiro, impaling him with her zanpakuto in the process.

Masahiro shook Yuzu off of him, taking the wedding ring he gave her in the process, but fell forward on his knees.

The zanpakuto lodged in his chest started glow brightly and burn Masahiro.

Quickly, Masahiro removed Yuzu's zanpakuto and threw it as far away as he could, but it left a large hole in his chest.

Masahiro groggily got up and walked over to Jinta to finish him off.

Before his blade made contact with Jinta's neck it was stopped by two swords.

"We can't let you do this" Ichigo said as both Toushiro and Ichigo held their swords firmly.

Masahiro's eyes widened in shock.

"Not.. you two" Masahiro said as he fell on his knees.

Masahiro's head jerked up backwards and he screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

A white liquid started cover Masahiro's face and spread to his body.

"HE'S HOLLOWFYING!" Karin screamed.

Suddenly a loud boom erupted next to Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled in relief as he watched his friend put down his wife, Orihime. "What do we do?!"

Orihime ran over to Jinta and started to heal his wounds.

"Wait" Ulquiorra replied.

Soon the white liquid completely encased Masahiro in a shell and his zanpakuto fell on the ground.

Kagehime materialized and then vanished into the shell.

Several minutes passed until the shell started to crack.

The shell broke open and Masahiro emerged wearing a white espada jacket. A black cloak sat on Masahiro's shoulders and covered his back, as well as supporting a hood that hung over his head. Masahiro's hollow mask only covered his mouth and nose, which was generally flat and smooth. Two red lines sat on each side of Masahiro's nose and the mouth was stuck in a permanent wicked, cheshire cat-like grin. Razor sharp teeth showed and the sides of his mouth was held upwards.

"Espada level?" Ulquiorra asked, surprised.

Masahiro's blank eyes searched his surroundings, examining every face that was staring at him.

"I feel... so numb" Masahiro said staring at his pale hands and the 4 at the back of his right hand..

Ulquiorra stepped forward and put a hand on Masahiro's shoulder.

"So... empty" Masahiro said in a low voice as he looked up at Ulquiorra.

A garganta opened above them and the gryphon vasto lorde stepped out.

He sonidoed in front of Masahiro and beamed.

"My servant!"

"You did this to me?" Masahiro asked emotionlessly.

"Of course! I bestowed my power upon you! I-"

Masahiro held out his hand towards Kagehime and Kagehime flew into his hand.

"Imprison, Kagehime"

"What?!" The vasto lorde jumped back in shock as a shadow consumed him, then trapped him in a black circular cabinet.

"Iron Maiden"

Suddenly six black shadow swords circled above the black cabinet then impaled it.

The gryphon vasto lorde screamed.

A reddish-black cero shot out of Masahiro's finger and completely obliterated the cabinet.

"You robbed me of my humanity and future" Masahiro said still emotionless to the dust that was scattering.

Masahiro sheathed his zanpakuto started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going hollow scum?" Jinta yelled angrily.

This earned him a glare from Ulquiorra who was formerly a hollow and Ichigo who was part hollow.

Masahiro turned around and gazed sadly at Yuzu, completely ignoring Jinta.

"I don't belong here" Masahiro said as he opened a garganta and tossed the wedding ring towards Yuzu.

Yuzu caught the ring and examined the precious onyx.

Yuzu's eyes grew and her head exploded in pain as memories started to return to her mind.

"AHHHHH!"

"Yuzu!" Jinta yelled as he held her.

Suddenly Toushiro fell to his knees and screamed as a white substance started to spread.

"TOUSHIRO!" Karin screamed as she fell backwards, her head exploding in pain as well.

Toushiro began to hollowfy and the only thing everyone could do was watch.

Toushiro emerged from his shell wearing an espada jacket, the same as Masahiro. Toushiro's hollow "mask" was small, two white bars under each of his eyes. His once snow-white hair was now an ash black. His turquoise eyes turned into a dark teal. The green scarf he wore turned blood red and fluttered in the wind. His skin became a pale white just like Masahiro's. Toushiro's eyes was full of despair. A black 5 was on the back of his left hand.

Toushiro sonidoed next to Masahiro and gazed at Karin.

"NOOOO!" Karin screamed as the garganta closed.

Yuzu fell to her knees next to her sister.

"What have I done..."

"What do we do?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Emptiness and Despair..." Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked again, this time holding Ulquiorra's arm.

"We save them from their inner hollow"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter, please forgive me, i've been frantic in getting ready for comic con. Sumimasen!**_

Toushiro and Masahiro knelt before the empress of Hueco Mundo herself, Harribel.

"I'm sorry. You are still shinigami and I cannot accept you into the Espada" Harribel said emotionlessly.

"I understand. Good-bye Harribel-sama" Masahiro said as he stood up and opened a garganta.

Masahiro and Toushiro bowed before they entered the garganta.

The two emerged in the middle of the forest.

"Where do we go now?" Toushiro asked.

"Go back to Karin" Masahiro stated simply.

"What?" Toushiro said, slightly shocked.

"She can save you" Masahiro replied.

"How?"

"Do you know how Ichigo overcame his hollow? Or how Ulquiorra became human?"

"Well... no"

"Ichigo's love for Rukia allowed him to control his hollow and Ulquiorra's love for Orihime freed his hollow heart"

"What does this have to do with Karin?"

"You moron! Karin can save you before your inner hollow consumes you!"

Toushiro pondered on this and reluctantly agreed.

"How about you?"

"Me? No one can save me. I don't have anyone to save me... anymore"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out. Don't I always?" Masahiro said as he removed his mask and flashed him a stupid smile. "If anything i'll just return to Hueco Mundo"

Toushiro sighed.

"Okay"

And with that Toushiro sonidoed away.

After Toushiro vanished, Masahiro looked at his hollow mask with disdain.

The wicked smile bothered him.

It bothered him because he hid behind a smile his entire life.

Masahiro sonidoed to the hill where his home used to be, the place where his mother died in his arms.

Masahiro sat down and hugged his legs close to his chest. He looked up at the pale moon and the stars that shone brightly.

For hours Masahiro sat there in silence.

"Everything has been taken from me... my family, my friends, my happiness and soon my humanity"

"I've been burdened with loneliness and emptiness... and my friends... my own parents..."

"They.. attacked me..."

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Masahiro screamed and threw his hollow mask as far as he could.

The mask landed in the river nearby with a loud "plop"

"I lost my soulmate to one of my childhood friends" Masahiro said as he summoned the tattered black ribbon connected to his heart. The ribbon fluttered in the wind.

"No one can save me" Masahiro muttered as he watched a white liquid slowly creep up his hands and his hollow mask reform on his face.

Masahiro buried his face into his arms.

"You're wrong"

Masahiro turned to see the source of the voice.

Yuzu walked towards Masahiro slowly.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize"

"For?"

"Forgetting about you"

"That's it?"

Yuzu was geniunely confused.

"YOU KINDA LODGED A SWORD INTO MY CHEST!" Masahiro screamed and pointed at his hollow hole.

Yuzu stared at the ground and started to sob.

"Hey.. don't cry" Masahiro said, walking over to Yuzu and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry... please forgive me"

Masahiro's heart broke seeing Yuzu like this.

"It's okay" Masahiro said in a soft, soothing voice as he stroked Yuzu's hair.

"You... were erased from my memory. I don't know what happened. After you... disappeared everyday I waited for you hoping for your return. But then one day you disappeared from my memory... like you never existed"

"You... waited?"

"I sat by our tree, hoping you would come home" Yuzu said, starting to cry. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Yuzu"

"And when I regained my memories of you earlier today my soul ribbon that was connected to Jinta's burned and now..." Yuzu said as she summoned her soul ribbon that was black and tattered just like Masahiro's.

Masahiro and Yuzu gasped in unison.

Just then Masahiro's and Yuzu's soul ribbons both started to glow gently and slowly turned red and connected.

Masahiro's hollow hole started to fill and the white liquid that was spreading across his skin broke and shattered on the ground. His hollow mask disintegrated and was carried off by the wind.

"Soulmates..." Masahiro muttered.

"I love you so much" Yuzu said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I love you too" Masahiro replied, pulling Yuzu close for a passionate kiss.

The two spent the rest of the night together, embracing each other's presence and savoring each second of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. Very very late update. My gigai was destroyed by Ulquiorra at Comic Con. Sumimasen!**_

"Where am I?" Masahiro thought to himself as a blinding, morning light greeted him.

Several clouds dotted the bright blue sky but none made an attempt to block the sun that was shining on Masahiro's face. A soft, gentle breeze danced through the air and ruffled Masahiro's hair.

Masahiro tried to sit up but stopped when he felt a weight on his chest.

Yuzu slept soundly on Masahiro's chest. A warm smile pinned on her face as she slept.

Masahiro gazed at her beautiful face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Yuzu's eyes slowly opened in response.

"Morning" Masahiro whispered softly.

"Good morning" Yuzu replied just as softly.

Yuzu moved up and softly kissed Masahiro.

When the two broke apart they gazed into each other's eyes in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly Yuzu jumped up.

"Oh no! I need to get home! Ichigo is going to flip out!"

Masahiro chuckled lightly.

"Alright then. Let's go" Masahiro said as picked up Yuzu bridal style as he got up.

"I can shunpo myself there" Yuzu insisted, not wanting to burden her fiancé with carrying her.

"That's no fun" Masahiro pouted.

Yuzu giggled. "Okay then let's go my king"

Masahiro grinned stupidly and shunpoed towards the Kurosaki household.

"My king?" Masahiro asked as he shunpoed.

"You're going to be king one day. I should start getting used to calling you that" Yuzu replied.

Masahiro laughed again.

"I'm not Toushiro so you don't have to address me as king. Besides it's not like i'm going to be king anytime soon"

"It's much more fun calling you king" Yuzu said, pouting.

"Alright then my beautiful queen" Masahiro said as they arrived and he put her down, in front of the door.

"We have arrived" Masahiro added, bowing with his right hand on his stomach and making circles in the air with his left hand in exaggeration before placing it behind is back. Masahiro leaned forward while doing so. A wide, stupid grin on his face.

"Why thank you, my kind king" Yuzu said as she curtsied sarcastically.

Masahiro laughed then pulled Yuzu close to him and kissed her passionately.

Suddenly the door flew open and an angry Ichigo stomped out.

"OH HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled Masahiro away from Yuzu.

"Ichigo? I thought you approved of me dating Yuzu!" Masahiro yelled.

"Not since the whole almost-killing-jinta-then-turning-into-a-hollow act!" Ichigo yelled back furiously.

"I'm more of a vizard than a hollow!"

"I don't care!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT VIZARDS ARE UNTRUSTWORTHY, PUNK?!" A young woman yelled as a figure flew towards them.

Immediately Ichigo shunpoed out of the way.

"Oh no" Masahiro managed to say before a pair of feet connected with his face, leaving sandal marks.

Masahiro flew backwards and hit the wall of the Kurosaki household and fell forward.

Masahiro held his face and screamed. "DAMMIT HIYORI WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!"

The young woman, around the age of 20 with short yellow pigtails just grinned.

"Eh? I hit you Masahiro? Not surprised. Your stupid face was always a magnet to my kicks" Hiyori said cockily.

Yuzu ran over to Masahiro to help him up.

"Do you really always have to do that?" Karin asked as Toushiro and Karin flashed next to them.

Hiyori just grinned. "Sup' Karin" Hiyori then turned towards Toushiro and Masahiro. "When you two feel like you actually want to do something than being completely useless idiots, come see us in the vizard camp and maybe we will help you morons control that stupid hollows of yours" Hiyori said before flashing away.

"Ichigo, Rukia needs your help with the twin-" Isshin said as he walked out the front door but stopped after seeing Toushiro.

"MY SON-IN-LAW!" Isshin cried happily as he rushed towards Toushiro and hugged him from the waist and lifted him into the air even though Toushiro was now the same height as him.

"PUT ME DOWN" Toushiro yelled.

Karin sucker punched Isshin and he let go of Toushiro.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked Masahiro.

"Yeah" Masahiro replied as he groggily stood up.

Isshin spun and charged at the other boy.

"OTHER SON-IN-LAW!" Isshin yelled.

"Wha- AGGHHHH" Masahiro screamed as Isshin embraced him in a bear hug.

Yuzu tried to stop her father but it was too late.

Masahiro's head fell backwards and he passed out.

Isshin looked at the boy who passed out and casually gave him to Yuzu, as if he always did this.

Isshin the turned towards Ichigo who was still standing next to them.

"Ichigo! Rukia need-"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as she followed two little girls that ran after each other, out of the house.

"What?" Ichigo yelled back.

"MORON! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT BEFORE YOU DISAPPEARED AND LEFT ME TO RAISE THESE TWO" Rukia yelled as she pointed at the twins. "THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS HELP ME OUT WHEN I NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!"

Ichigo grunted as he placed the twins on his shoulders.

"Oh hello Toushiro" Rukia said happily, noticing Toushiro standing next to Karin.

"Hi" Toushiro replied.

"Have you met our daughters?"

"Daughters..." Masahiro mumbled.

Toushiro raised his eyebrows at seeing the twins.

"This is Masaki" Ichigo introduced the orange haired girl. Masaki had long hair that reached to her shoulders and hard violet-colored eyes like her mother's. Masaki resembled Ichigo more than Rukia.

Masaki scowled at Toushiro.

"And this is Hisana" Ichigo introduced the black haired girl. Hisana resembled her mother closely, having the same hair style and light skin as her but she had soft brown eyes just like Ichigo's.

Hisana smiled softly at Toushiro.

"Nice to meet you two" Toushiro said as he stepped towards them.

Masaki stuck her tongue out at Toushiro and Hisana flashed him a toothy grin.

"Uncle Toushiro" Karin said as she walked next to Toushiro. "Can you say that?" Karin asked hopefully.

"No" Masaki quickly replied and crossed her arms then looked away rebelliously.

"Touh-shee-rohh?" Hisani said slowly and carefully.

"UNCLE?!" Ichigo roared.

"Deal with it!" Karin yelled, silencing him.

"Deal with it!" Masaki mimicked and started to hit Ichigo in the side of the head with the palm of her hand repeatedly.

Karin laughed and kissed both Masaki and Hisana on the forehead.

"Can someone get Masahiro up?" Isshin asked.

In response Masaki tugged on Ichigo's shoulder to put her down and as he put her down she walked towards Masahiro who was still laying on the floor unconscious.

Masaki stared at the boy for awhile and Yuzu noticed this.

"Uncle Masahiro" Yuzu said to Masaki.

"Mah-Sah-Heero" Masaki pronounced.

"Good job!" Yuzu said as she hugged her niece.

When Yuzu let go of her Masaki walked closer towards Masahiro.

Suddenly she jumped on his stomach and started to jump up and down.

"Up! Up! Up!" Masaki yelled.

Masahiro's eyes flew open in response to the girl jumping on his stomach.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Masahiro said.

Masaki triumphantly got off Masahiro and walked back towards Ichigo.

"Who's that?" Masahiro asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"My daughter" Ichigo answered.

"Your niece" Yuzu answered at the same time as Ichigo.

Masahiro gasped.

"Ichigo! You have twins?!"

"Yeah" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Good now since you're awake we can talk about the wedding plans" Isshin said suddenly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**A/N: Mother and Son dance song - A Song For Mama by Boyz 2 Men**_  
_** Father and Daughter dance song - I Loved Her First by Heartland.**_  
_** Husband and Wife dance song - Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K.**_

_**Day of the wedding (6 weeks later) **_

Ichigo sighed.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichigo asked.

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other through their veils, smiled and nodded back at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Alright then. Let's go" Ichigo said as he offered his arm to Karin.

Yuzu laced her arm around Isshin's.

The doors opened and a blinding light greeted the four.

The wedding hall was beautiful.

The pure white walls brightened the room. The red velvet carpet that lead up to the altar had cherry blossoms scattered all over it. The work of Hisana who insisted on screaming "SENBONZAKURA" after each toss. Friends and family of all three families sat in their seats. Even Kenpachi Zaraki agreed to dress up and come. Bright smiles greeted the four and Karin and Yuzu looked towards the altar. There Masahiro and Toushiro stood on opposite sides. Toushiro had a warm smile on his face as he saw Karin. Masahiro grinned like an idiot at Yuzu. Both wore white suits that matched the dresses Karin and Yuzu wore. Old man Yamamoto stood in front of the altar.

Ichigo made eye contact with Renji and they both nodded at each other. Renji nudged Uryu who then started to play "Here comes the bride" on the organ. After 15 seconds passed Renji started to play "Here comes the bride" with his electric guitar. Hisagi then started to play in unison with both Renji and Uryu.

The four walked up the aisle slowly, specifically Ichigo who didn't want his baby sisters growing up.

Once the four reached the altar Ichigo sighed deeply as he handed Karin to Toushiro.

Toushiro and Ichigo locked eyes for a few moments.

A million thoughts seemed to transfer between the two but one stood out.

_I will take care of her_

Relief washed over Ichigo as Toushiro gave him the reassuring look. Ichigo then looked at Karin. She was radiating confidence and happiness. Happiness with Toushiro. This thought brought a smile to his face. Ichigo then looked to his left where Yuzu stood. Isshin was walking to his seat with tears in his eyes. Yuzu was happily gazing at Masahiro. She looked so happy and loving. Realization dawned onto Ichigo. "They're all grown up..." Ichigo said quietly and softly as a several tear went down his face. Ichigo turned back towards Karin and Toushiro. They both smiled at him sincerely. Ichigo then turned back to Yuzu who was smiling at him as well. Ichigo closed his eyes, just for a second to remember this moment forever. "That feeling is back... the feeling of true happiness" Ichigo thought to himself. When he opened his eyes he looked at Masahiro who had a giant, stupid smile on his face.

_Aaaand its gone_

Ichigo sighed once more and took his position behind Toushiro as best man.

Old man Yamamoto cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the matrimony between not one couple, but two. The marriage between Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki, as well as the marriage between Masahiro Shihōin and Yuzu Kurosaki. If any of you believe that either of these couples should not be wed, speak now or forever remain silent"

Jinta shifted in his seat awkwardly as he saw Masahiro smile directly at him with closed eyes while a small black ball hovered over his palm.

Yamamoto noticed this as he opened his right eye.

Yamamoto raised his cane and hit Masahiro in the back of the head.

"Stop that"

"Ow!" Masahiro yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Toushiro and Ichigo facepalmed in unison as Masahiro grumbled.

A wave of laughter swept through the room.

Jinta laughed awkwardly and nervously at this.

"Well Yuzu you can run now so you don't have to marry this idiot" Karin said jokingly.

"Brilliant idea" Ichigo agreed.

Yuzu chuckled. "No thanks"

Yuzu watched lovingly as Masahiro kept rubbing the back of his head.

After the room silenced Yamamoto spoke up.

"The couples shall now recite the vows they have made for each other"

Toushiro looked at Masahiro who bowed sarcastically, telling him to go first.

A small but audible fangirlish squeal came from Jushiro who was excited to watch his son recite his vows. Everyone heard the squeal and looked at the king.

"Sorry. Don't mind me. Carry on!" Jushiro said waving his hand up and down and giving Toushiro and warm smile.

"Karin... you are without a doubt, the least feminine woman I know. Even Yumichika has more feminine charm than you"

Yumichika flipped his hair with his hand happily.

"To be honest I am surprised you haven't ripped off the dress you are wearing yet"

Everyone laughed, including Karin who was wearing a cinderella style dress.

"When we first met there was something different about you, at first I thought it was because of how you yelled at me and tried to murder me with a soccer ball, but now I know that the reason you were so different is because I fell in love with you immediately. The way you can beat the living hell out of somebody then a second later become the most caring person in the world still amazes me. You would do what it takes to protect your family, even if that means injuring someone. I love you with all my heart. You're my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" To prove his point he summoned the red ribbon that connected their hearts.

A loud "aww" spread through the room.

"Toushiro... you are the coldest person I know and I'm not saying that just because of Hyourinmaru or your white hair" Karin said as she ruffled Toushiro's hair affectionately. "But you are as serious as an old man" Karin quietly apologized to Yamamoto. "When we first met I immediately wanted to punch you in the face but I settled on killing you with a soccer ball. To my surprise you kicked the ball back and have always impressed me with how good you are at soccer. As I got to know you I realized that behind that cold mask you wear you really are a softie. You only want to protect those who you love and i've realized that you would risk your life to protect me even though I don't need protection. I love you with all my heart. You're my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. and to be honest i'm glad it's you"

Another "aww" resounded through the room and loud sobbing came from Isshin who was breaking down in tears.

Toushiro then bowed at Masahiro and Yuzu, and Karin courtsied, both very sarcastically.

Yuzu and Masahiro both chuckled before they turned towards each other.

Another fangirlish squeal, this time louder than Ukitake, came from Suì-Fēng who had a pokeface.

Everyone stared at Suì-Fēng. "What?"

"You... just squealed" Shunsui said across the room.

"No I didn't. Get on with the wedding!"

Everyone laughed and Masahiro smiled at his adoptive older sister and Suì-Fēng smiled back.

Masahiro turned to Yuzu and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yuzu... I'm sorry i'm not good with words but i'll give it a shot anyway. When we first met you stuck to me like a rabid fangirl. But... to be honest I fell in love with you that instant even though I didn't show it. The more I hung around you the deeper I fell. I never stopped loving you even with what all we've been through. I never will stop loving you either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To be honest I don't know what you see in a guy like me, and like Karin said i'm pretty idiotic. I'm glad you fell in love with me though. I can't imagine anyone else for me to love. You will always be my one and only" Masahiro said the last part as he gently wiped the tears going down Yuzu's face with his thumb.

Suì-Fēng was sobbing loudly.

"Masahiro... I fell in love with you the second I met you even though I ignored it to an extent. As I got to know you I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. At first I thought you just filled the hole that someone left in my heart. I realized that you didn't fill that hole. You gave me your heart and helped me form a new one. I'm sorry for everything I put you through but I truly love you and I want to be with you forever. You are my love. My only love and true love. Even though you can be idiotic at times you never fail to have a smile on your face and put a smile on my face. I love you with all my heart"

Both Suì-Fēng and Isshin bursted into heavy crying.

"Please bring forth the rings" Yamamoto stated.

Ichigo brought a pair of rings on a pillow to Toushiro and Karin while Rukia brought forth another pillow with two rings to Yuzu and Masahiro.

The two couples took the rings and gave slid the wedding bands onto their respective soulmate's finger.

"I pronounce you man and wife. Husbands you may kiss your wife"

Toushiro lifted Karin's veil and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Masahiro lifted Yuzu's veil and kissed her softly.

While the couples kissed, the two soul ribbons began to glow red.

Several gasps rang through the room as wings formed on the back of Toushiro, Karin, Yuzu, and Masahiro.

Toushiro's wings were made of ice but unlike his bankai wings, the wings that formed was more angel-like than dragon. A tail did not form.

Karin's wings were made of blazing fire that slightly singed Yamamoto's eyebrows.

Yuzu's wings were pure light, like the sun's rays decided to materialize into angelic wings.

Masahiro's wings were made of pure darkness. Despite the black and shadowy appearance the wings were angelic just like the rest and was more graceful than terrifying.

The two couples hovered into the air, never breaking away and descended back into the ground as they spun slowly.

When they reached the ground and broke away the wings faded.

The crowd cheered as Masahiro picked up Yuzu and Toushiro picked up Karin, both bridal style.

The four walked down the aisle and opened the white wooden doors and was greeted by the light of the day, as well as several baskets of cherry blossoms, being thrown at them by Misaki and Hisana who kept yelling "SENBONZAKURA!".

-**Reception-**

The reception area took place in the ballroom of the royal palace. The walls were painted a dark black, but the crystal chandeliers that hung on the ceiling shined and brightened the room, a considerably higher amount because of the dark walls. Tables were placed around the room and in the middle of the room was the dance floor. The head table had a statue of the Shihōin emblem on the left, on the right stood a statue of the Hitsugaya emblem. The Kurosaki emblem sat in the middle of the table. On the right of the emblem stood an ice sculpture of Toushiro and Karin embracing each other in a hug. The two looked so peaceful and perfect in the ice sculpture. On the left of the Kurosaki emblem stood another ice sculpture, but of Yuzu and Masahiro. Masahiro held Yuzu in his arms bridal style, with his usual stupid grin on his face and Yuzu gazing at him lovingly. Both ice sculptures were lit up by small balls of light courtesy of Yuzu.

Everyone was happily conversing and eating dinner.

Toushiro, Karin, Yuzu, and Masahiro sat in the chief table which sat on an elevated platform behind the main table. The couples were enjoying themselves greatly, only having to drive Yachiru away from the cake twice as well as having only one awkward moment.

Masaki walked up to Masahiro and tugged on his sleeve.

"What's up Masaki?" Masahiro asked the happy 3 and 6 month old child.

"Uncle Masahiro where do babies come from?" Masaki asked innocently.

Toushiro and Karin gasped in horror and stared at Masahiro in horror, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Please don't say anything that will scar her" Yuzu begged.

Masahiro just smiled at Masaki and karate chopped lightly.

"Ow"

"Go ask your dad"

Masaki grumbled and walked away.

Urahara stood up and tapped his wine glass with a spoon, asking for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for mother and son dance and afterwards the father and daughter dance"

Yoruichi and Yukiko collected their sons and brought them to the middle of the dance floor.

The music started to play and the two pairs started to slow dance.

"You taught me everything

And everything you've given me

I always keep it inside

You're the driving force in my life, yeah

There isn't anything

Or anyone that I can be

And it just wouldn't feel right

If I didn't have you by my side

You were there for me to love and care for me

When skies were grey

Whenever I was down

You were always there to comfort me

And no one else can be what you have been to me

You will always be

You will always be the girl in my life

For all times

Mama, mama, you know I love you

Oh you know I love you

Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart

Your love is like tears from the stars

Mama, I just want you to know

Lovin' you is like food to my soul

You're always down for me

Have always been around for me

Even when I was bad

You showed me right from my wrong

Yes you did

And you took up for me

When everyone was downin' me

You always did understand

You gave me strength to go on

There were so many times

Looking back when I was so afraid

And then you come to me

And say to me I can face anything

And no one else can do what you have done for me

You'll always be

You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh

Mama, mama, you know I love you

Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart

Your love is like tears from the stars

Mama, I just want you to know

Lovin' you is like food to my soul

Never gonna go a day without you

Fills me up just thinking about you

I'll never go a day without my mama

Mama, mama, you know I love you

Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart

Your love is like tears from the stars

Mama, I just want you to know

Lovin' you is like food to my soul"

By the end of the song both Yoruichi and Yukiko were crying.

"My little Shiro-chan is all grown up" Yukiko said softly.

"It's okay mom. I'll always be here" Toushiro said just as softly.

"Time has flown so fast"

"Yeah" Toushiro agreed.

"I love you Toushiro. You're always going to be my little boy" Yukiko said, embracing Toushiro in a tight hug.

"I love you too Mom"

"You've grown up so fast" Yoruichi said, hugging Masahiro.

"It's okay Mom. You don't have to cry"

"It feels like just yesterday that I took you in. My little kitten"

"Oh come on mom. I'm not your little kitten anymore"

"You will always be my little kitten" Yoruichi said as she kissed Masahiro's forehead.

"I love you Mom" Masahiro said as he hugged his mother.

"I love you too Son" Yoruichi replied as she hugged him.

The four left the dance floor as Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo walked into the middle.

Isshin danced with Yuzu while Ichigo danced with Karin.

The music started to play and the four started to slow dance.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you

Be the same little girl that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first"

"Why are you crying Ichi-nii?" Karin softly asked Ichigo as they danced.

"You're all grown up. Yuzu too" Ichigo replied, sobbing.

"That's not a bad thing. It was only a matter of time before we grew up"

Ichigo chuckled.

"I wish it wasn't. I wanted you to stay my little sisters forever"

"You idiot... we will always be your little sisters"

"You're not so little anymore"

"We will always be your baby sisters. Don't ever forget that"

Ichigo smiled.

"I love you Karin"

"I love you too Ichi-nii"

Isshin was crying harder than Ichigo.

"Don't cry dad" Yuzu said, trying to stop Isshin from crying.

"My babies are all grown up"

"We're always going to be your babies daddy"

"You two are so beautiful tonight. I wish Masaki could see us now"

"She is watching dad. She has always watched over us"

"I guess you're right"

Yuzu smiled warmly at her father as the song ended.

Isshin embraced Yuzu in a hug and Yuzu hugged back.

"I love you so much Yuzu" Isshin said, crying furiously.

"I love you too dad" Yuzu responded.

A tap on his shoulder made Isshin release Yuzu.

Masahiro smiled at Isshin.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting, but may I have a dance with my wife, dad?"

"Of course, son" Isshin said as he ruffled Masahiro's hair and walked away.

Ichigo and Karin were hugging before Toushiro tapped Ichigo in the shoulder.

Ichigo and Toushiro had a silent conversation before Ichigo nodded and walked away.

"May I have this dance?" Toushiro asked Karin politely.

"Of course you may" Karin replied.

There was a cheer that rang through the room as the two couples got ready to dance.

"This song has been made in dedication to Yuzu and Karin, from Toushiro and Masahiro" Renji said before The Karakura Rejects started to play.

"We should get jerseys cause we make a good team

But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league

And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday

I spend with you is the new best day of my life

Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust

It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way

To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say

You're OK with the way this is going to be

This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could

All I gotta say is I must've done something good cause

cause I came along one day and you rearranged my life

All I gotta say is I must've done something right

I must've done something right

Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe

Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me

And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way

But I'll push all my inhibitions aside

It's so very obvious to everyone watching us

That we have got something real good going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way

To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say

You're OK with the way this is going to be

This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could

All I gotta say is I must've done something good

cause I came along one day and you rearranged my life

All I gotta say is I must've done something right

I must've done something right

If anyone can make me a better person you could

All I gotta say is I must've done something good

cause I came along one day and you rearranged my life

All I gotta say is I must've done something right

I must've done something right

I must've done something right

I must've done something right"

After the song ended Karin pulled Toushiro's tie towards herself and kissed him.  
Yuzu did the same with Masahiro, something the two rehearsed.

"I love you Karin Hitsugaya" Toushiro whispered into Karin's ear.

"I love you too Toushiro Hitsugaya" Karin whispered back.

"So my beautiful wife, Yuzu Shihōin, what do we do now?" Masahiro asked.

"Why don't we take Toushiro and Karin with us and go somewhere more private?" Yuzu asked seductively.

Yuzu then gave Karin a certain look and a strange signal with her hands then Masahiro and Toushiro were dragged by Karin and Yuzu, off to a private section of the castle.


End file.
